


Montana Dreams

by Theneras



Series: Changing Dreams [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Country & Western, Death, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Mild Language, NSFW chapters marked, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prior Emotional/psychological abuse, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneras/pseuds/Theneras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara lives a quiet life on a ranch in the Rocky Mountains of Montana. A place that has been passed down for 4 generations. Before a tragic accident took her young adult daughter, they shared a love of video games. Their favorite series is Dragon Age. Cara feels deeply drawn to the lore and characters, and begins to dream of different events in Thedas' history. These dreams place her in events and times not depicted in the current timeline of the games, but she's always had an active imagination and a love of history and fantasy. A strange storm brings someone from this fictional world and turns her life upside down. </p><p>He was on his way to Haven to rescue his friend Varric. Seeker Penaghast had forced him from Kirkwall, hoping to draw out Hawke. Along the way he overhead a group of Tevinter Mercenaries. They called themselves Venatori, and discussed plans to meet the Elder One at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Unsure how, he finds himself in an unfamiliar world.</p><p>This Cara and Fenris AU was inspired by Stargirl428's Modern AU The Knight of Hampstead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my newest fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Updates are sporadic right now. I've recently moved and getting settled and back to a schedule is still something I'm working on. 
> 
> I hope that the additional ideas I have for this duo continue their story, so this is --- for now --- Part one in a series.

Thunder woke her. The rumble of it seemed to shake the house. The digital clock was dark. The only light in the room was the faint glow from the small fire in the fireplace.

Remus whined at the french doors leading to the garden. His pale blue eyes glowed slightly in the fire light when he turned toward her. The black fur at the nape of his neck and along his spine stood up.

She slipped out of bed and wrapped a silk, lavender colored, robe around her and moved to his side. She gently rubbed his wolf shaped head.

“What’s wrong boy?” Cara asked him. “It’s just a thunderstorm.”

Remus whined and then growled low in his throat. He rarely cared about storms. Not even as a pup after she had found him nearly frozen and half drowned after a sudden spring blizzard.

“It’s raining buckets, and the power’s out. Whatever is out there can wait until morning.” She wondered about the time. She reached for her cell phone and hit the button. The screen danced oddly and then went black. “Strange, I thought I charged ---”

Another strike of lightning. “Ahhh!” She screamed when the branch crashed just short of the glass doors. “Ok, that was too close for comfort.” The tree was charred, but the rain kept it from doing more than smoke.

Remus growled, ears back, hackles raised. When the spots in her eyes faded she saw a strange green glow beyond the garden. The green light seemed to shift in size, grew larger and then in a flash of brilliant light, it blinked out.  _ How odd, _ she thought,  _ it looked just like a --- no, not possible. _ Lights reflecting off the underside of the clouds often produce strange effects in storms.

Remus paced the room, looking toward the storm. Cara sighed. “No way. I’m not going out in that. Rain aside, the lightning is suicide.” She pulled the flashlight from her drawer but it only flickered a moment. “How is everything out of batteries?” The flashes of light from the lightning storm cast eerie shadows on the walls and floor.

She moved slowly down the hall feeling her way to the kitchen. She had batteries in the drawer, and if nothing else, candles on the counter.

When she reached the kitchen the storm ended. The silence was startling. Within moments the hum of the refrigerator preceded the flickering of the porch light as it came on. She let out a breath of relief. “See, nothing to worry about, just a freak storm.” The flashlight in her hand flickered and came on. She frowned and turned it off.

Remus pawed at the door and growled. “Fine, you win.” Cara knew the wolf-hybrid would pace the house until she let him check things out.

She walked back to her room, pulled on blue jeans and a sweatshirt. “I’ll go with you.” She slipped into a pair of tennis shoes and with flashlight in hand opened the door to the garden.

The branch slid along the stone walk giving them a foot of space to move through. She pushed the door shut behind her, and picked up the broken branch. With a sigh she set aside the branch that had once shaded her favorite spot.

She followed the stone walkway to the gate, her footsteps nearly silent. Decorative iron fencing surrounded the small garden kept the deer and elk out. The only damage appeared to be the tree branch. She stopped a few feet past the gate and shined the light out into the meadow. Remus stayed at her side, his nose and ears in constant motion as he read the smells and sounds on the wind.

As she made a sweep with the flashlight, something caught and reflected the light back. Slowly she moved the flashlight back to the spot. Remus growled and lowered his head. Cara moved forward slowly, keeping the light on whatever reflected it back to her. She stared in confusion at what lay on the ground before her.

A large sword had reflected the light. She swept her flashlight around again. A sword didn’t just land here, someone brought it, so who carried it here, and where were they?

“Find them Remus, they might be hurt.”

Remus sniffed at the sword on the ground then made circles around it getting wider until he caught a scent. He howled and moved toward the barn.

Cara lifted the sword, and found it lighter than expected. She followed after Remus. As they neared the barn, light from the flashlight reflected in footprints filled with rain water.

“Someone came this way, that’s for sure.”  She found the barn door ajar. Pushing it open she stepped inside and made her way to the light switch. The old wooden barn built by her great-grandfather had stood sturdy through the years. She’d put electricity and plumbing in when she inherited it from her father fifteen years ago.

With spring just starting most of her horses were still out in their winter pastures. Only two were in the barn. One of her mares, Daisy never strayed far from the main ranch and was still heavy with foal. She kept her gelding, Scout, nearby for riding.  With the barn bathed in light she now saw the blood splatters from the door into one of the empty stalls.

“Hello?” She called out. “Is someone there? Are you hurt?” Remus growled at her hip, but she waved a hand and he sat, waiting permission to defend her. “If you're injured I can help.”

A soft rustling of straw and a hiss of pain was the only answer.

“Look, this is my barn you're in. I don’t know how you found this place, but I know you're bleeding.” She stood outside the stall and peered over the half door. “Oh!”

The young man staring back at her bore a remarkable resemblance to someone, but it had to be a trick. She tilted her head and studied him. White hair, dark slashing brows and large green eyes. She’d seen kids cosplaying, and many costumes were very convincing. This one was the best one she’d seen yet. The ears and markings hadn’t lost any of their realness from the rain. She held up her hands and pulled the door open with her foot.

“I’m Cara, and this is my barn.” She spoke softly and moved slowly. He looked confused and frightened.

“Where am I?” His voice was startlingly familiar.

She blinked at him a moment. “Did your car break down in the storm? You’re a long way from the highway.” 30 miles from the highway in fact. “You’re in Montana.”

“Is this the Hinterlands?” The man tried to sit up but winced and fell back.

She rushed to him and pulled his hand away. “That’s a pretty nasty cut.” She jumped up and went for the first aid kit in the tack room. Aside from a few finger sized bandages it was full of gauze to tend her horses.

She knelt beside him and pressed the folds of gauze against the tear in his leather tunic. “Put pressure on it.” He pressed his hand to the wound. “If I helped, do you think you can walk?” He nodded. She reached for his free arm and put it over her shoulder, gripping the back of his --- shirt or maybe armor. She pulled him up.

His attire looked and felt authentic, down to the black leather foot wraps around the arch of his feet. She sighed at the thought of the mud he would track in. At least the wooden floors would be easy to clean.

She headed toward the kitchen door. He walked shakily, and leaned heavily on her. She had to be ten times the fool to bring a stranger into her home. She should just call an ambulance and let them deal with him. She pushed open the door and flipped on the light. He made a slight gasping sound and looked around.

“It’s nothing fancy, but I like the rustic look.” Most people were surprised by the authentic wood stove the room was centered around and commented that she should update her appliances. But Cara liked the old stove too much to part with it.

She moved through the room and down the hall. She had two choices. Her bed, or the spare room. She opened the door of the latter and saw the mess of Christmas decorations still waiting to be packed and pulled the door closed with a curse. Grace's room was a definite no. That left her bed. “Sorry, I guess I put off cleaning the room a tad too long.”

She went to the last room and set him in a chair near the fireplace. “I’ll go get my things. Can you --- undress yourself or do you need help?”

He gave a nervous coughed. “I believe I can manage.”

“Good, I’d --- well --- dry off and lie down.” She tossed him a big towel, poked at the fire and added another log, then left the room.

 

* * *

 

Fenris stared at the closed door a moment, then surveyed the room around him. The fireplace was a familiar sight, but the rest seemed out of place. The wooden logs for walls were found in cabins, but the light fixtures, and furniture were quality pieces. Furniture one would expect to find in a Magister's home. The glass doors to his left were only seen in the richest of homes.

The bed was made of similar fashion as the walls, but he wouldn’t call it a poor man's bed. The floors and walls shone as if polished. And the lighting was a magic he had no knowledge of. He knew little about Ferelden, but what he had heard didn’t fit what he was seeing.

He lifted his arm and winced as the wound stretched. He removed his belt and worked at the buckles along the side, he set his armor against the wall. Using the chair to steady himself he stood and shucked his leggings, then sat and removed his foot wraps. His exhaustion wasn’t from the wound, but he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this weak. He pressed the cloth she had given him against the wound to slow the bleeding. He warmed and dried himself in front of the fireplace, and worked the feeling back into his cold limbs.

He thought about moving to the bed. She had mentioned it, but he saw her silk wrap tossed where the covers were thrown back. It felt wrong to take her bed.

He rubbed the towel over his hair and a stab of pain drew his attention. The large knot was wet, and sticky, not all of the moisture in his hair was rain water. He sighed and tried to remember where he was before things grew hazy.

He’d been following a group through the Hinterlands. Seeker Pentaghast had taken Varric to Haven, hoping to lure Hawke out. The camp he nearly walked into belonged to Tevinter mercenaries, not Chantry forces. He continued to follow them after overhearing them discuss the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and the Elder One. If he made it to the Temple he couldn’t remember.

A thud jarred the door a moment before it opened. The woman pushed it open and stepped in. She carried linens and small boxes. A strange transparent bag was held between her teeth. She glanced his way and frowned. She placed the items on a table next to the bed and turned to him.

“I can’t mend that with you sitting. “ She took a towel from the pile and laid it over the bed. “I have ice for that knot on your head.”

With hands on her hips she waited. Most women cast shy glances, as if they were afraid to be seen looking at him. Some, like Isabela were bolder, but their expression was often lustful. This woman looked at him as if he were a child needing tended, and a good scolding for getting hurt in the first place. He couldn’t help the smirk as he stood, holding the towel around his waist.

“I believe I require help.”

Her expression went owl eyed. “Oh, damn. Sorry I should have….” She rushed to him and he draped his arm around her shoulder. A slight shudder moved over him when her arm circled his waist. “Sorry, I suppose my hands are still cold from getting the ice.”

Her hands were far from cold against his skin. He was glad she couldn’t see his expression as he studied her. She was short for a human, but she was strong for her size, though. He could feel the muscles in her arms and along her shoulders. Light brown hair, hung in a long braid past her waist. Fine lines near her eyes and mouth were in contrast to her ageless looks. Her nose and cheeks were splattered with a mist of freckles.

He sat on the bed and tried to swing his legs up, he was weaker than he expected. Once he was settled she pulled the gauze from his side. She pursed her lips and frowned.

“What happened? It looks like a knife wound, but... I’d almost think it was from a sword.”

“I don’t seem to remember what happened.”

“Probably the bump on your head. Hopefully the memory loss is temporary.” She held out a glass of water and strange white items.

“What are those?” He asked.

“Something for the pain. It’s not much, but it will help a little.” When he didn’t take them, she put them back in the bottle and brushed her hand on her breeches. “Or not. Okay then. I’ll be right back.” She moved to a door in the room he had missed before and he heard water running. She returned drying her hands. “This might sting a bit.”

“I have a high tolerance of pain.” He laid back and stared at the ceiling.

Despite the lack of familiar potions and salves she was a skilled healer and was done quickly.

“That was relatively easy. Most of my patients are more fidgety.” She said brushing a stray hair behind her ear. “From the look of things, this is far from your first knife wound. You might want to consider finding different friends to sword fight with.”

He chuckled. “I will take that into consideration.”

“I never asked your name.”

“Fenris.”

The smile on her face fell and she grew pale. Then she shook her head. “I realize you take this role play thing serious, I doubt anyone has a more authentic custom, nor have they gone to such lengths with the tattoos, but I asked for your real name.”

“The name my mother gave me was Leto, but I was given a new name when I received these markings. Fenris is the name that fits me now.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll play along for now. Maybe that bump on your head is worse than I thought.” She reached for a cylinder object. A bright light shone at one end. “I’m going to shine this in your eyes and check for a concussion.”

She frowned and set the light back on the table. “Well, it doesn’t look like you have a concussion. Any dizziness, or headache?”

“None other than the bump itself. I’ve been told I have a hard head.”

She chuckled. “I will let you sleep.” She handed him the clear bag with ice. “Put this on the bump, it will help with the swelling.” She grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed, and turned off the light as she left the room.

Fenris felt his eyes grow heavy. He'd fought the exhaustion all he could and slipped into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Cara grabbed two blankets from the hall closet and headed toward the living room. The leather couch wasn’t her favorite place to sleep, but it would work for one night.

She grabbed the sword she had retrieved earlier. Real or not, it would be a shame to let it rust from the rain. While she wiped it down and cleaned it she thought over the night's events. She worried at her bottom lip. What he said couldn’t be true! He had to be stuck in a delusion caused by whatever accident had happened. The markings on his skin seemed real, or at least they were actual tattoos and not make up like most people used. That they covered his entire body simply meant he was dedicated to his cosplay. Some fanatics were. They immersed themselves in their favorite character. Had he also had plastic surgery to alter his face and ears? Maybe he did this as a professional gig, and needed to be as authentic as possible. If so he had done an amazing job of become his character. She was too tired to worry about who he was. Maybe in the morning he would remember more.

Remus lay on the rug in front of the fireplace. He lifted his head when she unfolded a blanket. After she settled between them, he moved to sleep on the floor beside her. The clock on the wall chimed four AM. She would sleep until seven if she could. With a groan she pounded her pillow and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara is beginning to believe thing are as they appear. How does she explain it to him? Will she help or make things worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of an animal being born, I don't think it falls into super graphic, but the two paragraphs are marked *** before and after for any who would rather skip over that part.

Sunrise broke through the window, waking her earlier than she wanted. Events of the night replayed like a strange dream as she came fully awake. She sat up and stretched the stiffness from her back.

Remus raised up, stretched and yawned loudly, then padded to the kitchen door. He was a creature of habit.

Cara followed him and opened the door to let him out. She reached for the coffee tin and filled the basket. Once the coffee was set to brew she slipped quietly down the hall.

There were clothes of all sizes in the spare room. She shuffled the Christmas decorations into the closet, something she should have done weeks ago. But the raw pain of loss was too strong then. The decorations a bittersweet reminder of the last Christmas she would spend with Grace. She brushed away the tear and moved to the dresser. There were clothes left behind from years ago, and they always came in handy. 

Between Grace's friends, and visitors who failed to come dressed appropriately for riding, someone found the clothes useful. She added to them when she found appropriate items on sale. She found black sweat pants, a tee shirt, and sweatshirt she thought he would find acceptable. As an afterthought, she grabbed a pair of jeans.

She found him fast asleep, sprawled across the bed, and took the opportunity to study him. Something she had avoided last night. How many hours had it taken to complete the system of flawless tattoos which mapped his arms and chest? They were on his back and legs as well. The hair that fell over his face was longer in the back than she expected. If it wasn't impossible, she could almost believe he had told the truth. He certainly looked like Fenris. He sounded like Fenris. It would explain the sword, the wound, and the faint scars on his arms and sides. But nothing explained how he was here.

She left the clothes beside him on the bed, then pulled clean clothes for herself out of the closet. Fenris stirred in his sleep. He was fretful as if he were dreaming. He rolled to his stomach and his hand groped the floor beside the bed. She contemplated waking him, but if he was who he said he was, she would keep her distance.

Cara retrieved his sword from the living room and lay it beside the bed. When his hand curled around the hilt he let out a sigh and relaxed. She put another log on the fire and stirred the coals, then gathered his armor and leather. It needed to be cleaned, and the leather tunic mended.

She slipped back out the door and into the second bathroom. There was time for a shower before the coffee was ready. The warm water eased the aches from sleeping on the firm couch. Toweling off, she dressed quickly. Worked the tangles from her hair with her fingers, braided and wrapped it into a bun. She'd learned long ago to wear her hair up around the ranch. She should cut it, but vanity kept her hair long.

The house was still quiet. The smell of coffee drifted her way and she moved to the kitchen. Adding cream to a large mug she filled it and sipped the warm drink. She grabbed her jean jacket, slipped into her boots and went outside.

"C'mon girls." She called as she opened the door to the coop. A dozen hens cackled and cooed around her as she scattered grain to occupy them while she gathered eggs.

She set the basket of eggs and her empty mug on the steps by the kitchen door and went to the barn.

Daisy, a chestnut Morgan, was restless. Cara ran her hand along Daisy's girth and felt the tremble of a contraction. "Well, Daisy girl, I think today's the day." Daisy whickered and stamped her foot. Cara offered her fresh water, but the mare simply blew into it with a huff. "I'll be back soon," she said softly before moving to check on Scout. Daisy had shown signs of being ready for a week, but she was high strung. She did things her way and her way only. It looked like the foal was of a similar mind.

Scout's stall was open to the corral and he tossed his head as she came near. "I see someone has enjoyed the mud this morning. I swear you're part pig."

The gelding made a sound resembling a laugh and pawed the ground. Cara filled his hay and offered him some oats. "Behave today, I'll be busy with Daisy." She cleaned his stall and added fresh straw. Gave him an apple and rubbed his neck, possibly the only clean place on him. She would brush him later. He'd only roll in the mud again if she brushed him now.

She gathered fresh straw to line the stall and moved back to Daisy. After cleaning it she spread a layer of straw and found a soft cloth to wipe the mare down.

She pulled out her phone and slid her fingers over the screen. "Daisy's ready to foal." She listened a moment. "I understand. Hey, it's alright. I'm not your only customer." She laughed a moment. "Alright but you owe me dinner." With a sigh, she hung up the phone. "Looks like we're on our own." She could have told him she worried the foal would need to be turned. He would beat a line straight for the ranch to help her, but then he'd be choosing one animal over another.

"At least you didn't do this last night," Cara said rubbing the mare down. Then she gathered rope and fresh towels and a warm blanket. If the feet came first they were okay, if not she'd have to reposition the foal.

Daisy shifted her weight, and occasionally kicked her belly, but this wasn't her first foal and she remained calm. Nearly two hours later her water broke. With a grunt, Daisy lay down in the stall. Cara rubbed her cheek and neck, speaking softly. Horses are born quickly, once the mare enters the second stage. She waited, expecting the nose or hooves to emerge any moment. When nothing changed, she was certain the foal was positioned wrong. Cara muttered under her breath. She gently slipped a rope around Daisy's hind legs. The last thing Cara needed was kicked turning the foal.

She went to the sink and pulled off her jacket and sweatshirt, leaving only her tank top. She washed her arms to her armpits and pulled on long sterile gloves.

She knelt by the horse. Speaking quietly as she felt for the problem. She heard the barn door open and looked at the bright light. "I thought you were held up with another mare?" She called expecting Sean.

"I think you expected someone else," Fenris said.

"Any pair of hands would be welcome." She pushed on the foal and Daisy tried to roll. "Hold her head would you? Don't let her roll."

Without a word he knelt beside the mare and gripped her bridle.

****

Cara was passed her elbows now. She only needed to free the hind legs or push far enough for the foal to turn on its own. She preferred the latter, instead, a hind leg moved free. With a grunt, she pushed forward to grip the other and ease it back gently. Daisy bore down and the foal slipped forward. She kept hold of the back hooves and was glad she had, the foal tried to tuck them again. "Had to do this ass-backwards, just like your mother." She muttered.

Fenris chuckled, drawing her attention. She looked up and met his gaze. She wasn't sure what to read in his expression, but there was almost a smile she saw on his face. Finally, the hooves were free and she waited until the next push to pull gently, helping ease the hindquarters through slowly. Daisy blew another breath in frustration and with a grunt pushed again. Cara held under the hips now and gently pulled. The next push and the foal slid free. Daisy lay there a moment, her breathing heavy.

****

"You can let her go now." Cara wiped the sack from the foal's face and pulled the end of the rope on the mare's legs and freed them. Daisy turned and immediately attended her baby. Cara helped wipe it free of the membrane. "He's beautiful, Daisy."

Daisy was a chestnut Morgan, light reddish brown with a lighter mane and tale. The foal looked like his mother, with the addition of a white star on his forehead, and one white sock on his front left leg. His father was her white Arabian stallion,  making the foal one of the few colt Morabs.

"You've done this before," Fenris said.

"Not usually alone."

"The person held up?"

Cara nodded. "Sean, he was dealing with another difficult birth." She looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you. Sometimes they try to stand when things go wrong."

"Yet you took the risk." His tone was almost condescending.

"My horses are my livelihood. But they are also family. I'm willing to take a risk to save them if I can, but I'm not reckless." Cara felt her irritation grow, then took a breath. If he was Fenris, he was probably as freaked out by all of this as she was.

"I apologize; I was only surprised to see someone ---" He stopped.

Cara raised an eyebrow. "Someone what? Pretty? Female? Or were you going to say small?" She gave him a smug grin at the surprise that flitted across his face a moment.

He coughed. "An error in judgment. I've never seen someone assist in such a manner. It seemed a reckless idea."

"Few people have seen a horse born. Usually, they foal in the middle of the night. Daisy is --- well to put it mildly --- she's a pain in the ass. I was lucky she couldn’t delay this any longer."

Fenris chuckled. He stood when she did and moved beside her near the stall door. Cara pulled the gloves off and tossed them toward the trash can outside the stall. She looked back to see a slight smile on his face. She followed his gaze and blushed. Her pink tank top was damp and clung to her, and the points at the ends of her breast which held his attention. Rolling her eyes, she pushed past him and grabbed her sweatshirt. With her back to him, she quickly stripped off the damp tank and pulled the sweatshirt over her head.

Daisy stood and pawed the ground, keeping her eye on the two people near her. Cara murmured to her and gathered the rest of her things. The foal tried to get his legs under him. His first attempts to stand were unsuccessful. Between each attempt, he would rest. Cara circled her arms around herself. No matter how many time she saw this it still an amazed her.

"Does he need assistance?" Fenris asked.

Cara shook her head. "It's best he does this without help. He'll stand when he's ready. He's well developed and seems healthy enough."

Daisy took a long drink of water, then glanced at her foal. It cried out and she nickered back giving him encouragement. The foal found his feet and stayed upright. He swayed a few times before taking a tentative step and then another. Daisy turned and brushed it gently with her nose and took half a step as if to guide him. When the foal began to nurse Cara let out the breath she held. 

Within the next hour, the foal was fed and sleeping. Daisy was finishing her bran mash, ready to put the ordeal of birth behind her. Cara grabbed the rake to clean the stall again but Fenris took it from her.

"I can do this."

"Um, sure. Fresh straw is over there." She pointed a thumb behind her and looked at herself. "I should have waited on that shower. I'll --- go clean up. Thank you."

She felt his eyes follow her out of the barn and couldn't resist the urge to look back. A slight smile played at the corners of his mouth and she felt her cheeks warm.

She carried in the basket of eggs and mug, set them on the counter. Then went to her room to grab clean clothes and showered quickly. She was back in the kitchen preparing scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns when Fenris opened the door.

"Hungry?" She asked him. He only nodded. She finally took a look at him. He'd found the clothes she set out. Maybe he was taller than she had thought, the clothes seemed to fit him comfortably. "There's coffee, though it's gone cold by now. Or there's hot water for tea."

"Where am I?" he asked.

Cara's hands stilled, and she took in a deep breath. "Maybe if you tell me what you last remember I can explain." She watched his brow furrow and a distant look enter his eyes.

"I was following a group of slavers. I must have grown careless. I remember a bright light. Then the lightning storm. I saw the barn through the rain, and sought shelter." He shook his head. "This place feels different." He looked around the room. "These things are --- strange." He frowned at her. "What did you mean by costume? You have seen others who look like me?"

Cara bit her lower lip and moved the pan from the stove. "What year?"

"Excuse me?"

"The date, what was the date?" she asked. Maybe knowing what events had happened, would help her understand how he got here.

"9:41 Dragon, why does it matter?"

"It is more for me than you. Eat first and I will try to explain what I know."

He sighed but nodded.

"Coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Coffee."

Cara pulled a new mug from the cupboard and poured coffee into it. "Plain or cream and sugar?"

"Plain, and thank you."

She hesitated before the microwave, but opened the door and placed the mug inside. "Let me heat it for you."

He watched with wide eyes. "What manner of magic is that?"

"It's not magic, it's science, though it does seem magical." She pulled the cup out and set it before him, then set the food on the table. "Help yourself."

Fenris looked at the food a moment. "Ladies first."

Cara shrugged and fixed a plate, leaving well over half for Fenris if he wanted. "Please, take what you want, there is plenty of food."

"You are stalling. Why?"

Cara sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I am, but I find unpleasant news is often best heard when you have a full stomach. Please, eat. Surely you're hungry?"

Cara suppressed a grin at the sound of his stomach growling.

He filled his plate and sipped at the coffee. The plate before him was soon empty. "Thank you, for a satisfying meal."

"You're welcome." Cara rose from her seat and took the empty plates from the table. Filled the sink, and began washing them. She had left the platter the table.

Fenris picked it up and carried it to her. "You made enough to feed three, is there someone else?" He set it on the counter beside the sink.

"I didn't know how hungry you might be. The rest is for Remus. He'll come back when he's hungry. He's either chasing rabbits or chasing his tail. The silly pup."

Fenris had moved behind her and she collided with his chest when she turned. "Oh!" He caught her before she lost her balance. A shiver of pleasure moved over her, and warmth spread out from his hands on her hips. She stepped back but there was nowhere to go. The counter was at her back and he was less than an arm's length in front of her. Her heart raced, and her eyes darted to the side trying to find a place to retreat to.

"You're afraid of me." He dropped his arms and stepped back. "Until now, you seemed fearless."

Cara cleared her throat. "Not exactly afraid. It's ---" He would most likely be insulted if he thought she was attracted to him. Especially after he learned where he was. "This isn't going to be easy for you to hear and yes, I suppose I'm afraid of your reaction. You aren't --- " She clamped her mouth shut. She was making a mess of this already.

"How is it you know me? Or rather, you know of me, but don't believe I am who I say." He shook his head.

"I am beginning to believe you, but well, it seems impossible. Let's move to the other room. It's more comfortable, and if you feel like it after, I have wine." She walked out of the room, leaving him to follow.

* * *

She stirred the fire in the fireplace and added another log. Soon flames sprang to life lapping and enveloping the wood. The scent of pine was sharp as the needles burst into flame.

She moved to the couch and folded the blankets setting them in a stack with the pillow. "Please, sit wherever you'd like."

"I'd prefer to stand." He wanted distance from her. The soft scent of fruit, vanilla, and musk surrounding her was distracting. He moved to stand before the fireplace, and soaked in the heat as it spread out to chase the chill from the room.

She sat in an overstuffed chair. Cara began with the storm. How it felt different than others, and the strange light she thought she saw.

The bright light she described was the first thing he remembered and the rain. When the lightning continued, he'd simply assumed the power he felt was the close proximity of the first strike.

"The lightning is the first I remember. When the it continued, I abandoned my sword and sought shelter." He clenched a fist. It had been foolish to drop it, but the strikes of lightning seemed attracted to it. He'd awakened to find it in his hand. "You have my thanks for returning it. I am in your debt."

"I found your sword first. Soon after the storm quit, Remus demanded we check things out." She grew silent.

He found her worrying at her bottom lip, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Before the storm, I was following a group of slavers and mercenaries. Any events between then and the storm are gone from memory. I was in the Hinterlands, near the town of Redcliffe. But I'm not familiar with a place called, Montana."

"This is where things become --- unbelievable." She moved to the bookcase and pulled a book from the shelf. She held it out to him.

He'd never seen a book with artwork on the cover. This one bore a mage casting fire around her, with a familiar face silhouetted behind her. "I know this witch." He pointed to the gray face. "I was with Hawke when Merrill called her from an amulet."

"Yes. Flemeth. The Witch of the Wilds. The other woman is her daughter, Morrigan. Morrigan had the Hero of Ferelden slay her mother." Cara snorted. "She's in for a helluva surprise. Wish I could be there for their reunion."

"Be there? I don’t understand. This is a history of events." Within the book, he found vibrant colored paintings and excerpts from history. Vague summaries of major events. Many things were unknown by most commoners. Only scholars cared for such things. "Are you a witch or a scholar?"

"I guess you could call me a scholar. I love history, but this is not a history of my world." Cara held her breath.

Fenris slowly closed the book and stared at her. "Your world?" He looked around him. He'd assumed this was the future.

"This isn't Thedas, we call it Earth. How you got here? I don't know. Honestly, I thought Thedas was a made-up place in a book. It's part of a big fantasy fiction game series."

"How is this possible?" He felt the panic and anger rise. Magic. Magic was always to blame! She had tended his wounds, treated him with respect. Until he was certain she wasn't lying he would contain his anger. "How do I get home?"

"I don't know. The magic that brought you here isn't possible in this world. Magic is almost nonexistent. What magic we have is little more than stuff created with illusions, deceptions, and science."

He grew silent his brow furrowed, the lines of his mouth hard, and pinched. Cara saw the whitening around his knuckles.

“There is more but it looks like you need some time alone. There is a gnarled old trunk behind the barn, my brother used to hit with a sword.” She walked to the bar and pulled a bottle of red wine, and set out a glass. “I’ll leave this for you.” She slipped quietly out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused and uncertain, Fenris doesn't know what to believe. He finds himself tempted to stay, but he can't. He must leave, free himself of this strange place. But her gentle patience pulls at him and further tempts him. Is he strong enough to resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning NSFW and Angst

Fenris was quiet and sullen after Cara explained what she knew. He asked only a few questions and stayed calm, but Cara knew it had been a big shock to him. He had taken it better than she expected, her house was still intact. She had a feeling he didn't believe her, but she expected his skepticism. If she found herself in Thedas unexpectedly she doubted she would believe it either.

He had found the trunk she mentioned, and early in the morning she heard him. Some of the words she knew from the game, but others were foreign to her, probably more curse words in Tevine. Fenedhis was a word he said often as he struck against the tree. After he would sit under the pine behind the house, cleaning his sword, or staring at the mountains.

She'd cleaned the spare room and moved his things inside, but he spent most of his days staring out at the mountains. She let him have his space. She knew he needed time to put his thoughts together. He joined her for the evening meal but said little. Afterward, he took the books she had of Thedas and retired to his room to read. She thought of showing him the computer and the games but worried it might be too much for him to take in at once. She would wait until he asked her for more information.

Tomorrow she would need to check the fences. She knew some would need to be repaired after the storm. She had stayed close to the ranch for a week for his sake. Though, she had plenty of chores to keep her busy.

After checking on Daisy and the colt, she went to her garden. She couldn't plant yet, but she could get it ready. As she pulled weeds and turned the soil she glanced over at Fenris.

* * *

He sat under the pine tree, staring out at the mountains. He wanted to believe the books she had let him read were just historical references. His mind refused to accept being thrown into another world. It had to be somewhere near the Frostbacks, closer to Haven and Varric than she had said. Being thrown forward in time had seemed the only option. Now he was certain it was just an elaborate spell.

She'd said her world lacked magic, but he could feel it. Weaker, suppressed, but still there. He was certain Cara herself was a mage, though her power was weak. Or hidden with a spell. She wasn't who she said she was. The illusion created around him was well done. Someone had gone to great lengths to convince him he was no longer in Thedas.

What bothered him most, was how much Cara knew about his life and his friends. Not even those who read Varric's book would have the knowledge she had. How had she spied on them? Who was the informant? Or had they pulled the thoughts from his own mind? Whoever they were, they understood him well. This life was everything he wanted. A quiet existence without magic.

He heard her soft laughter and looked to see her laughing at the antics of the hens digging in the fresh dirt. Her pale blonde hair played around her face, as the wind caught and teased it. He felt drawn to her. Why? Had the spell created something he wanted so he wouldn't leave? There had been demons as well as mages in the battle. Had one trapped him in a dream? The boy Feynriel had been trapped in a dream. Fenris had joined Hawke to help free him. If he was trapped in the Fade, could he free himself?

Was Cara trapped as well? Or was she one of his captors? He sighed. Even with what he knew of magic it all seemed impossible. He had to leave this place. She had removed the stitches that morning and the wound was healed enough for him to travel. If she stopped him, it would confirm her as his enemy, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

* * *

 Cara stood and dusted off her hands. Despite the chill in the spring air, Cara wiped at her damp brow. It would get colder in a few hours when the sun set. She wished she could make this easier for him, or knew how to send him home. She wanted to do something to ease his mind. He hadn't said it, but she knew he didn't believe any of it. Trying to convince him would only prove it all an elaborate scheme. He still sat under the pine. She wondered his thought of it all, but he kept them to himself.

The hour was late when she brought him a plate of food. "I thought you might be hungry. If not I thought you might like a drink." She held out a bottle of wine. When he took both she sat beside him.

"Thank you." He set the food aside and took a long drink from the wine bottle. "I will leave in the morning."

"I can take you anywhere you'd like," she offered.

Fenris shook his head. "It is best I find my way on my own."

"I understand. I can set you up with supplies. Oh and money, you will need it." She chewed on her lower lip. She wanted to warn him of the dangers but doubted he would believe her.

"You have done much already. I cannot repay you." He offered her the wine bottle.

"It's the right thing to do. You helped me with Daisy, we can call it even." She handed the bottle back. "There is stronger drink inside if you'd like." She felt her cheeks flush at his raised brow. "Sorry, I don't get visitors often. I would enjoy the company."

"I would enjoy the company of a beautiful woman."

She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not, so no need to pretend."

He watched the smile fall away from her face a moment before she stood and hastened back to the house. He shook his head. Her insecurity was another piece of the illusion meant to pull him in deeper.

* * *

Cara stood in front of the fire, a glass of brandy held absently in her hand. He hadn't meant it. She wasn't beautiful. Most people told her she had interesting features, just another way of saying she was different. Her nose was too wide, her eyes just a bit too large and gave her a surprised or youthful look. Her chin was another feature which was wider than most women's, and her ears were slightly pointed instead of round.

She looked nothing like her family, either. She had long thought she'd been adopted, but her mother swore she was her first born. Her brother was handsome, with heavy-lidded hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. He was a full foot taller than her own 5 ft. 5 in. No one else in her family was short. She was just an odd freak of genetics. Even her professor couldn't explain where her traits had come from. A genetic anomaly, she called it. Just another word for strange. No, she wasn't pretty.

In high school she thought the boys found her attractive, then she learned most of their friends had set them up in a dare. In college, she had met Dan. He'd been her knight in shining armor and swept her away. But it hadn't lasted. Two years after Grace was born he changed. Maybe that was when she noticed the offhanded comments, but he'd grown displeased with her and constantly told her she did nothing right. When Grace was ten he left them. Cara spent years in therapy coming to terms with the years of mental abuse. But none of it erased the insecurity over her looks.

Fenris stared because she was odd looking. He was only being kind. She hadn't missed the moments when his expression hardened after looking at her a little too long. It always ended the same.

* * *

 He found her staring into the fire, amber liquid absently swirled in the glass in her hand. If she heard him enter she didn't respond.

"Why are you here alone?" She should have friends, family, a mate, children. Not a lonely existence with a wolf and a few dozen horses.

“My daughter, Grace, died in an accident this winter. She was driving home when a blizzard hit.” She took a shuddered breath. “My brother prefers the city life. Not that Billings is a huge metropolis, but the quiet of the ranch is too quiet for him."

"And what of Grace's father?"

She took another ragged breath. "He left fifteen years ago. They always leave, he was just the last." Her words were spoken in a whisper. The anguish in her voice pulled at something inside him.

"Sorry, just a moment of self-pity. They come and go now with Grace gone. I have two ranch hands who work summer thru fall. They help with the round-up, branding and put up the hay for winter. I'm not always alone." She looked into her glass a moment.

"I apologize; I seem to ask insensitive questions."

She gave him a half smile. "It's alright. I'd grown used to the quiet life. It didn't feel lonely until I lost Grace." She finished her drink in one swallow, closing her eyes to the burn in her throat. "I need to put the hens up and tend the horses. Then I'll retire for the evening. It's been a long day." She waved a hand at the bar. "Help yourself. My grandfather was a collector of fine liquors. It would take three lifetimes to drink it all."

Fenris moved to the bath. He found it similar to baths found in elite homes. Few peasants had the luxury of enchanted washrooms. The first time she had shown it to him he'd felt the warmth in his stomach as he watched her lean over the tub explaining how it worked. It wasn't the first time his body had responded to the sight of her.

She hadn't yet returned from outside when he emerged from the bath. He thought of retiring, but the fireplace in the main room was inviting. He'd avoided her as much as possible the past week, and she had graciously given him his space. Tonight he found he wanted company.

He poured a glass of wine and stretched out on the bear skin rug. Her home was warm and welcoming. Even the images of her kin on the wall seemed to welcome him with warm smiles and gentle eyes.

He heard her enter the kitchen and the soft thud as she removed her shoes. He listened for her footfalls on the floor but she was silent. Her quiet gasp when she entered the room was the only sound she made.

Cara couldn't help but stare. He lounged on the rug in front of the fire. Soft cotton pants which sat low on his hips was all he wore. Firelight danced along his bronzed skin and shimmered in the pale markings which mapped his form.

A slight smile tugged up the corners of his lush lips. "Join me."

His voice seemed to tug at her very soul. She'd loved the depth of his character, shamelessly fantasized about being in Hawke's place, but to see him --- for him to be real felt like being under a spell. She meant to decline and slip quietly to her room. Instead, her feet moved on their own and she found herself settled across from him on the thick fur.

"Just one drink, dawn comes early, and it's been a long day." She took the glass he offered and kept her gaze on the fire. "This is my favorite room. When I was young my brother and I played cards with mom and dad. Or we challenged each other to a game of chess."

"I've never played, only watched it played."

"Would you like to learn?" she asked.

He nodded and she leaned back and pulled a carved box from below the table. She set the board between them and explained each piece as she set them up. He learned quickly and soon had her retreating.

"You let me win." His voice was laced with amusement.

"I gave you an early advantage, but I did try to win." She gave a soft laugh. "I've never seen someone pick the game up so quickly, you have a mind for strategy."

She reached for a piece and his hand closed around hers. Cara froze, her eyes locked on his darker hand against her own pale skin. A tingle moved up her arm. He turned her hand, gently took the piece and set it in the case. She felt her heartbeat heavy against her ribs, and a flutter in her stomach a moment before warmth spread out from her core. Before the moment was gone she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. When he didn’t return her kiss, Cara retreated.

“Sorry, I --- just forget I did that.”

Fenris still held her hand in his, and with the other swept the pieces and board aside. He pulled her across his lap. His hand fisted in her hair as he crushed his mouth to hers. His kiss was hard, demanding, and a complete surprise. Was it the drink, or his kiss that made her head spin? She braced herself against his chest. Any moment now, he would realize what he’d done and stop.

Instead, his teeth nipped at her lower lip and along her jaw, sending shivers down her spine and heat through her veins. Then his mouth found the pulsing vein at her throat. His lips were hot against her skin, as he sucked the soft skin between his teeth. The sharp thrill of his love bite sent her senses reeling.

Passion and desired flooded, like a damn burst within her. Fifteen years of pent up desire crashed over her at once. Filling her senses with him, and her need to feel his touch everywhere.

She vaguely knew her shirt being pulled over her head as his lips seared a trail down her throat. A growl of appreciation sounded in his throat and his fingers pushed down the lace bra. She moaned with pleasure when he claimed a breast in his hot mouth. Arching into his touch. She fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans, needing free of the confining fabric.

His hands gripped her waist, lifted and set her back on the rug. He tugged her pants free from her hips and hummed at the sight of her lace underwear that barely covered her sex. His gaze traveled slowly over her soft stomach and back to her full breasts.

Cara kicked free of her jeans, and he settled between her open thighs. She trembled when his fingers brushed against her skin and curled around the thin fabric at her hips. A quick tug and the strings snapped. His impatience and desire fueled her own and she felt herself grow wetter.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought he should stop. But looking at her --- her eyes burning with desire, her flushed skin bathed in firelight, and the musky scent of her arousal, pushed all other thoughts aside. She was beautiful, wanton, and his. She had been in his thoughts from the moment they met.   

His fingers traced along damp folds and she pushed against his touch, whimpers and moans of need escaped her kiss-swollen lips. He kissed her again, pressing two fingers into the tight, slick, opening. Her cries of pleasure were like wine and he was drunk on her desire.

She trembled when his thumb brushed over her sensitive nub. Her hands fisted in his hair, kneading his scalp, teasing him with her tongue. Her moans grew louder, and she rocked harder against his hand.

He pushed up on his elbow to watch her. Her lower lip trapped between her teeth as she ground against him, her nails raking along his shoulders and arms as she neared the edge. When her breathing quickened and shortened, he removed his hand. A sound of frustration left her lips.

He shoved the soft breeches down freeing himself, gripped her hips, and with one thrust was fully sheathed in exquisite pleasure. He grit his teeth to hold back the need to move within her. She cried out his name as she came around him, breaking his control.

He thrust in time with each wave and tightening of her sex around him. The tight, hot need of release burst over him and with a shout, he buried himself deep. Spilling himself within her.

Cara slowly recovered, her body sated and pliant beneath him. He'd called passion she never knew she was capable of and she had lost control. She kissed his jaw tenderly and sighed with satisfaction.

Fenris raised off of her and pushed away her hands.

"Witch!" he spat. "I will not stay trapped in your spell."

Her breath caught in her throat. She felt her heart stop a moment, a sharp pain in her chest, at the contorted snarl on his face. She grabbed her shirt to cover herself and scooted away.

"I'm not a witch, there is no spell," she choked out.

"Be gone! I will not listen to your lies." His marking glowed blue, his fists clenched.

She fled to her room, locking it. Remus growled at the door. Cara was thankful he had retreated to the bedroom earlier.

She had known Fenris didn't believe her. But to think he was trapped in a spell? It explained the hardened looks he gave her.

In all her years she had never felt so drawn to anyone. It had never felt so right, or complete. She had too quickly given herself after fifteen years of waiting for the one, and it had ended in disaster. He was no different than any of the others. She collapsed to the floor with a sob.

* * *

 She had bewitched him. He paced the room, certain of it. What had happened between them was beyond anything he'd known before. For it to be that right, to feel so certain she was meant for him alone, it had to be a spell. Or she was a Desire Demon? No, not a demon, they didn't act with such selfless kindness. She had never asked him for anything, had never twisted his words around.

He stopped short when he stepped on a chess piece. He picked it up and set it in the case, then retrieved each piece and put them away.

He recalled the fear and pain in her eyes. The tears threatening to fall as she fled. Was it possible all of this was real? She had felt real, tasted real, the scratches on his shoulders and arms still stung. His own shame from giving into temptation had fueled his anger. With a sigh, he moved silently down the hall.

He raised a hand to knock and heard the faint sounds of crying. He tried the knob but found it locked. He tapped his knuckles against the wood.

She gasped. "Go away!"

"Cara ---"

"Just go. There is nothing for you here." Her voice cracked between ragged gasps.

He pressed his forehead to the door, shutting his eyes at the pain in her voice. He would make it right between them before he left.

"I will leave in the morning." He waited for a reply that never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know --- I'm sorry, but not sorry. Fenris isn't really an ass. Part of him believes he's trapped in the Fade, so giving in is a weakness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris doesn’t trust the compass, he travels half the day and then decides to travel at night using the stars. But none of the constellations are familiar, and Satina, the second moon of Thedas, is nowhere to be seen in the night sky. He realizes he has no choice but to believe her. She may have the answers after all, and possibly a way to get him home. She expected him gone for good, so why is he back? She won’t turn him away when she maybe the only one to help, but that doesn’t mean she’s happy about it.

Fenris woke with a start. He’d not meant to fall asleep. The smell of coffee told him Cara was up. He dressed hurriedly, expecting to find her in the kitchen. The house was quiet. The island table was laden with loaves of bread, dried meat, dried fruits, water, and a bottle of wine. A map and a strange round object with an arrow that moved on its own sat among other gear. The note said the item was a compass, and would help guide him.

The coffee was still warm. Thinking she was just outside he made haste to the barn. He wouldn’t leave without apologizing to her.

The hens roamed the yard, but she was nowhere in sight. The barn was quiet as well. He found only Daisy and her colt. Cara’s other horse was missing -- along with the saddle which normally hung on a hook next to the stall.

Returning to the kitchen, he poured a cup of coffee and packed the provisions she had left for him. He would wait for her. He studied the map and found she had marked a few places. There were three towns nearby, the largest she had marked was a place called Billings. The main road was over a day’s journey southeast, and then another three to reach the town. Nothing looked familiar in the topography of the map. The map was similar to maps of Thedas only in the way it marked terrain, rivers and trails.

He changed into the armor Cara had cleaned and mended for him, placed his sword with the pack and went back outside. When she still hadn’t returned, he decided to search for her trail. He followed fresh hoof prints to the tree line. She had ridden along the fence line until the ground grew rocky. From there, he was unable to determine her direction. After an hour, he still hadn't found her trail.

Frustrated, he returned to the ranch. It was midday. If he waited any longer he would have to leave in the morning. Was she waiting somewhere watching to make sure he left? After the way he treated her, he deserved her mistrust. He made one more trip inside, stopping in the main room a moment. Then he gathered his sword and the pack with provisions.

* * *

Cara sat on a ridge overlooking the ranch. She expected him to leave as soon as he gathered his things. When he headed into the forest she nearly went to see why he sought her. Two hours later he returned. He waited another hour before he headed south with his gear.

She was a coward for running, but he’d made it clear he blamed her for last night. He was no different than Dan, or any of the others. They were all the same. Guilt and shame destroyed what pleasure she had felt. He hadn’t been the first but Fenris would be the last.

She returned home near five, arriving just as the sun was setting. She brushed and wiped down Scout and tended to Daisy. The colt rushed forward and stuck his nose into her hand, then bounced off, surprised by his own actions. His stubby tail waved furiously as he dashed around the pen, kicking up his back feet. Cara would need to find a name for him soon.

Too tired to cook, she heated a can of soup and moved into the living room. She stared at the chess board on the coffee table. The only pieces on the board were the black king and the white queen. The king lay on its side with the queen placed next to it. She frowned and placed the pieces back in the box, and tucked it under the table.

* * *

Fenris wasn't certain how far he had traveled, or if the compass did indeed help. He had kept the sun on his right and traveled south. The twisting ache in his stomach grew the farther he traveled, but he pushed the feeling aside and pushed on. Leaving was the right thing to do. He traveled until he grew hungry, made a makeshift camp and ate. He decided to sleep until full dark before continuing on and would use the stars as his guide. Those he understood.

He woke with the moon high in the sky. For the first time in a week, clouds didn't fill the night sky, but this was not the sky he remembered. The second moon, Saltina was missing. It should have been in the western part of the sky if he was correct on the passage of time. The familiar constellations were missing as well. He cursed. She hadn’t lied to him.

A spell might make him think he was somewhere else, but it would still have to pull from familiar surroundings, or his own memories to make it believable. This was not Thedas. He should go back. Cara obviously knew something. But would he be welcome?

* * *

Cara slipped back into her usual routine. With spring officially sprung, she had plenty of work to keep her busy. She woke an hour before dawn and worked until dark. She took care of neglected house cleaning. She rolled up the bear rug from the living room and took it to the foreman's cabin, switching it out for an antique oriental rug. Both had been in the family for decades. They were beginning to show the years, but they held sentimental value. Her Grandfather had fought the bear, saving her Grandmother when they were newly married. The latter had been a wedding present purchased and shipped during her parents’ honeymoon abroad.

The foreman's cabin had once been home to Greg and Maddie, but they retired three years ago and moved to Arizona. Greg could no longer handle the thin mountain air. Instead of hiring another foreman and housekeeper, Cara had downsized her herd of cattle to fifty. The calves and steers each year were enough to cover the taxes and expenses, as long as she didn't lose too many over the winter.

She kept the cabin ready for guests, her brother Sean and his wife had stayed there just a few weeks ago. In the summer, there was the occasional client who stayed for a few days while getting to know the horses she hoped they'd buy. Having them stay on the ranch was more practical than sending them back to Billings each night. She stayed long enough to dust and make sure it was ready. She'd had a few inquiries about renting it for the summer. It might be something to consider.

Though, with Grace gone, she was contemplating selling to her nephew. Once the ranch was her life line, it had been just what she needed when Dan had left them. A home, a place all her own, and work to immerse herself in. Now, she found it empty and lonely. Filled with too many memories. Maybe it was time for a new start.

Daisy and her colt were flourishing. The colt had become quite sociable. Cara had let them out into the corral with Scout. The colt would jump and kick as he raced between his mother and the gelding. Sometimes he raced toward Cara, stopped and stuck his nose out for just a moment before bolting back to his mother’s side. He made his way toward Remus a few times, though he was more cautious of the strange animal just a bit taller than himself. Daisy also discouraged those explorations. 

It had been nearly a week since Fenris had left and she wondered if he had made it to Billings. Was he safe? She shook her head. He was gone and it didn't matter. Not after ---. No, him leaving was for the best.

* * *

Fenris made it to the road marked on her map. The first horseless contraption that flew passed sent him back into the trees. How was such magic possible? He'd never seen anything comparable in Thedas. They were loud and fast. He watched the road for a full day before turning back toward Cara and her ranch. Wherever this place was, Cara was his only chance of getting home.

For two days he’d watched the ranch from a distance and the rations she’d given him were nearly gone. There were a number of overlooks in the hills around the valley and ranch. Every morning the lights in the house came on an hour before dawn. She worked until midday, and then took a break for an hour. Then she worked until dark. Occasionally her laughter echoed against the hills.

Today she had saddled her horse and rode out as dawn broke. At midday, she returned with a band of horses racing in front of her. The horse she rode was quick and agile. If one of the band broke away, he was there herding it back into place. Her wolf was also quick to redirect any that tried to bolt. Both of them seemed to be a step ahead of the racing herd, and soon she had them fenced into a small corral.

She put out hay, and as they ate -- he watched her send out a loop of rope. It sailed with effortless precision and settled around the neck of one of the horses. She used the fence as an anchor and pulled the animal away from the herd and slowly closer to the fence.

She held out a bucket. The horse hesitated a moment before plunging its nose inside. Even from where he watched he could see the tension leave the animal as her hand rubbed along its neck and foreleg. In a short time, the horse nudged her for attention. She held out a flat palm, and the horse nibbled up whatever treat she offered. She slipped the rope off its head and sent it through the gate into another corral.

She sent the rope out again and repeated the process. Only taking a break after the fifth horse. The remaining horses were much calmer, and one or two had wandered close to investigate the discarded bucket.

He’d only seen horses from a distance. The mare he’d helped with was the first he’d ever touched. Even as she lay there he felt the strength of the animal. That Cara, as small as she was, met them fearlessly was something he admired. She treated the animals the same way she had treated him. With patients and kindness.

He sighed and shook his head. He’d been a fool. She had taken him in, treated his wounds, and even placed him in her own bed. He’d treated her terribly. He had treated her like a whore. Worse than a whore. And still she had provided him provisions.

He was no good with apologies. What could he say that would adequately make up for his behavior? The shame and hurt in her face haunted him at night, even as his body remembered her touch, and kept him awake thinking of her wild beneath him. The taste of brandy on her kiss. There were no words to describe what he’d felt. It was nothing he had ever experienced before.

He’d first blamed her --- she had pushed herself on him --- had bewitched him. But he knew that wasn’t true. She had hesitated. Had nearly fled after her first shy kiss. She was still ready to flee until his mouth found her throat. He’d taken her sensitive flesh between his teeth, and in the moment he had branded her as his, she surrendered to him completely. He groaned at the ache of his throbbing erection pressed against his tight breeches.

He shook himself free of his thoughts --- she wasn’t his. She never could be. Not after what he’d said to her. But he needed her help. He would attempt to apologize, and ask to stay in the barn. He would even work to repay her. And maybe she could help him return home.

* * *

Remus let out a snarl, drawing Cara’s attention to the approaching elf. She held her breath a moment. He was the last person she expected to see again. She tossed the brush aside and ducked through the fence, dusting some of the horse hair from her hands.

She wanted to run. The shame of that night still stung. He’d reminded her of what was missing in her life. A reminder of what she would never have, and why.

“There is no apology sufficient that will make up for my behavior,” he said.

Cara bit back the snarky reply. Which behavior was that, she wondered? Waking desire she had locked away for fifteen years, or reminding her how undesirable she was?

“I figured you made it to Billings and I’d never see you again. So why are you back?”

Fenris frowned. He expected anger, some kind of reaction. He deserved her anger.

“I am out of my element here.” Anger he could accept, cold fury he understood, but to show nothing confused him. “I do not deserve to ask, but I need your help.”

Cara pinched her lips together. To turn him out would be the selfish thing to do, but she had no idea how to get him home.

“I can offer you a job, which includes room and board. I usually hire a couple of teenagers to help in the summer. As for getting you home, I’m afraid I have no answers.”

Fenris’ heart sank. He needed to get back to Thedas.

“I will try to get you home. I just --- right now I’ve got nothing.”

“I am grateful for your help, whatever it is.”

“I’ll show you where you can stay. You can start in the morning.”

She pushed off the fence and walked behind the barn. A cabin was against the hill. He had expected to stay in the bunks in the barn loft.

Cara wanted distance between them. Having Fenris staying in the barn meant he was always nearby. The only other option was the foreman’s cabin. A cozy one bedroom, with a full bath, and kitchen. She pushed open the door and moved to the main breaker box. With a flip of a switch, the power and some of the lights came on.

“The bath is there and the bedroom through that door. “She pointed to two of the doors at the back of the open living room and kitchen. “That door there leads out back. There is a woodpile, but most of it still needs split.” The axe hung by the door. She held back a smirk. She doubted he’d know what to do with an axe. Though it shouldn’t take him long to figure it out.

She moved to the water heater closet and turned the main water back on, and then the switch to the water tank. “The water will be hot in about an hour. There are clean linens and towels in the bathroom. Dinner is at seven, coffee and light breakfast fare is available at dawn and we break for a bigger midday meal.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You may find hunting slavers is a walk in the park compared to ranch work.” Cara stopped at the door and looked at his feet. “I’ll bring back some clothes and boots. I know you're used to going barefoot, but around horses, you’ll prefer them to missing toes.”

She pulled the door shut behind her and let out half a breath. She’d tried to be polite, but distant. He was an employee now. No different than Jess or Harris, or any of the kids that worked for her each year.

He watched her return to the barn. Not once did she look back. She’d been civil, but the warmth was gone from her voice, and not once did her smile reach her eyes. She was nothing like the woman he’d met two weeks ago.

* * *

Fenris had used clothes her brother had left behind during the week he'd spent with her. Sean had no use for them, most no longer fit him anyway. Boots were a harder thing to judge, but that was another thing she kept in different sizes. Some of the visitors came unprepared. Not realizing half a day’s ride awaited them when they came to buy a horse. Hopefully, there was a pair he could wear. If so she would order a new pair for him to break in. Wearing someone else's shoes was hard on your feet. If not then a trip to town for new gear was in order.

She wondered what he would look like in jeans and boots. Instead, her mind recalled the image of him reclined casually in front of the fire, his body bathed in golden light. Then she recalled him angry and glowing, and it killed any pleasure she found in that night.

She filled a box with stuff. With her arms full she returned to the cabin.

“You have my thanks,” he said.

“It’s nothing. The clothes were my brother’s; he can’t use them.”

Fenris took the box from her. She flinched when his hand brushed against hers and nearly dropped everything. She felt the color drain from her face. As soon as the box was lifted from her grasp she turned away.

“Cara --- “

“Just don’t. I don’t need your pity. I get it, you made a mistake.” 

“That’s not ---”

“You made it very clear how you felt, so save your apology. This is a working relationship, nothing more. Dinner’s at seven.” She turned and bolted for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She makes it look easy, but Fenris soon learns Ranch life is hard work. The more he learns about her, the more admiration he feels towards her. There is a shaky truce between them but will she ever trust him?

Fenris woke before dawn. He took a moment to enjoy the quiet. Kirkwall was always noisy. The first week the quiet had felt strange, now he found it peaceful and would miss it when he returned to Thedas.

He dressed in the strange clothes she had brought him. The first week he’d worn loose fitting clothing to allow his wounds to heal. These were made of firmer material, similar to clothing in Thedas, but the clasps and strange buckles were unlike anything in his world.

Cara had been kind enough to help him with the boots. Something he had never worn before. They felt odd and heavy on his feet. The slight heel was confusing as well. Though he found it less of an annoyance than he expected. He took an awkward step every now and then. It would take some time to get used to boots.

He wondered what to expect today. Cara had been civil at dinner, but the conversation had stayed on ranch topics. The list of chores she did each day surprised him. Not even slaves in Danarius’ house worked as hard. Each had a separate job, but she did the work of many on her own.

He found the kitchen door open, just as he had the evening before. Cara was leaning back against the counter, a cup of coffee cupped in her hands.

“Good morning,” he said.

“We’ll soon see.” She gave him a quick glance. “At least you look dressed for the day.”

 He bit back an angry retort. She was not going to make this easy.

“It’s light fare, you’ll want a light breakfast for riding lessons. Expect to fall off the horse a at least once or twice.”

“I appreciate you taking the time to teach me.”

“It’s a necessity. The farthest part of the ranch takes almost two days on a horse or three and a half walking. Learning to ride is easier than learning to drive, so you learn to ride.”

“Drive? You mean those strange carriages I saw?”

“Cars and trucks, yes. I suppose if we can’t get you home you will need to learn, but for now, riding will benefit you both here and Thedas.”

“You own one of these --- trucks?” He hadn’t seen anything like that here, but there was one building he hadn’t been in.

“Yes, a Jeep and a truck. Both are in the garage to the east. You can’t run a ranch without a good truck and trailer. There is also another barn farther east with the mowing equipment, and a flatbed trailer for hauling hay.”

“Are you not going to eat?” he asked her when she didn’t join him.

“I’ve eaten already.” She put her cup in the sink. “Put your plate in the sink when you’re finished, please. I’ll let the hens out.” She went out the door before he could respond.

He watched the door while he ate. He wasn’t good with people he liked. It was even harder talking to people he didn’t know. Talking to those he didn’t get along with or didn’t like him was usually easier. He would never back down from a verbal or physical spar. But talking to someone he had hurt, someone who didn’t deserve his anger --- was different.

He stood at the door while his eyes adjusted to the light. The hens surrounded her clucking and scratching at the ground. A smile softened her expression until he stepped out the door. He cussed under his breath. Dealing with Hawke after he'd walked away was easier than this, but then he had treated Hawke better also.

“Ready?” she asked. She walked past him. “Let me put the eggs inside. I’ll meet you by the corral.”

 He gave her a nod and walked to the corral near the barn. He wondered what to expect. The horses she had brought in yesterday were still nervous. He could see the tension in their steps and fear in their eyes.

A sharp whistle from Cara and the horse she usually rode trotted up to the fence. The others followed a few hesitant steps behind.

“You two haven’t officially met, but this is Scout. He’s the best riding horse on the place, aside from Daisy, but she will need a few weeks’ rest before she’s ready to ride. Scout here is patient with beginners.”

He felt the tension leave his shoulders.

“You didn’t think I’d put a green rider on a green horse?” She smirked at his nod. “I’m not that mean.”

“I would feel better if you would accept my apology,” he said.

“Fine, whatever.”

“No, it is not fine.” He pinned her against the corral fence, arms on either side of her. “What happened was --- I don’t know what came over me, but you didn’t deserve my anger.”

“No, I didn’t. Alright, apology accepted.” She stared back at him, her breath held. The fear in her eyes reminded him of the horses; as if she would run if he made the wrong move.

He heard her heart pounding in her chest, and at the edge of her open collar, the mark he’d placed was faded but still there. The scent of her perfume awakened his desire for her, and he recalled her that night --- her skin bathed in firelight.

Cara watched his eyes darken and tried to wiggle out from between him and the fence. Instead, he pressed in tighter, and she felt him harden against her. Just as she thought he would kiss her, he pushed away with a growl, leaving her shaken and confused. Was he angry for wanting her? She refused to give into the tears that stung her eyes. She didn't want him to want her anyway, so why did her body say otherwise?

Scout nudged the back of her head. She had called him over and he had listened. She owed him a reward. She turned and cooed at him, and rubbed his nose. Then pulled a sugar cube out of her jacket pocket. The other horses crowded near, those brave enough to stick their noses near received a sugar cube. Eventually, each had drawn near enough to earn one.

Cara opened the gate and led Scout through, shutting it behind him to a few protests from the young herd. She smiled at their eagerness. The training they had received last summer was coming back to them.

With her back to him, Fenris rubbed a hand over his face. What in the Void was wrong with him? He’d known Hawke for nearly four years before he realized he what he felt for her. When she turned to Anders soon after he walked out, he swore he’d never allow himself to get close to anyone. His relationship with Isabela had been casual. Neither made a commitment to the other, and he’d been fine when she left.

He’d known Cara a week. She was everything he wanted, had the life he had only dreamed of, and it was all wrong. He couldn’t stay in her world and she would never fit in his.

“I continue to make a mess of things,” he said. “I apologize.”

She gave a slight nod and led Scout to the saddle she had placed on the fence. She ran a brush over Scout’s back --- explaining the importance of making sure nothing was stuck in his hair to cause discomfort. Then she walked Fenris through saddling, making adjustments as needed.

“Tomorrow you can practice on one of the three-year-olds, it will be a good lesson for you both.” She tugged on the straps and the saddle. When she was happy with it she let the stirrup down.

She explained everything as she went, slipped a foot into the stirrup and swung the other over. With a click of her tongue and a nudge with her heel Scout stepped forward. “Scout here is a bit-less horse. Instead of a bar in his mouth, this bridle applies pressure when you pull the reins. Pull too hard and he will attempt to throw you off. He also responds to the reins against his neck, in addition to pressure from your legs. You just shift your weight in the direction you want him to go. It’s what makes him an exceptional herder.”

She made a circle of the barnyard. A few of the young horses whinnied. Scout tossed his head proudly as he pranced around the yard. He was showing off for the young horses. Cara couldn’t have found a better horse than Scout. He was patient with new riders and new horses. Happy to share his training to make both better at riding. She pulled up to the fence and dismounted with ease.

“Alright, your turn.”

Fenris hesitated a moment. She made it look easy, but he knew it took skill and experience to ride as effortlessly as she did. She had been one with her horse as they herded the half-wild horses in yesterday.

“Okay left foot in the stirrup, grab the reins, the saddle horn, or some of his mane. Don’t worry about hurting him, it’s a way to let him know what you intend to do.” She nodded. “Now, push off with your right foot and swing your leg over. Just don’t kick him when you bring it down.”

He took a half breath and held it as he did as she said. He almost swung too far and had to adjust himself mid swing.

“Good, nice correction.”

He felt his ears warm from the compliment. In all his years’ no, one had acknowledged something done right. Only corrected mistakes.

Cara walked around and checked his feet. Adjusting the right one. She stepped back and nodded. “You have a natural seat, good posture.” She adjusted the reins. “Ok. A slight nudge to his side with your heel and click of your tongue gets him moving. To make him stop, sit back, pull slightly back on the reins and say ‘whoa’. Circle the yard a few times, get the feel of how he moves. Once you get a feel for his rhythm you'll know when to raise up from the saddle and then ease back down to prevent jarring and bouncing.”

She watched as he moved forward. He was tense, but she knew he would learn to relax in time. He looked more at home on a horse than some who had ridden for years. Only the stiffness in his shoulders and his white knuckles gave away his fear. “Relax your shoulders a bit,” she called out.

He had a new respect for her riding abilities. Riding was more difficult than it looked. How was she so calm about this? Relax his shoulders? Far easier said than done.

* * *

She was trying to kill him. He snorted with amusement. Underneath that pretty face was a vengeful woman. He pulled the boots from his feet with a groan and fell back onto the bed. He was a warrior, fought and trained daily, and was damn good at it. But the work she had him doing used muscles he hadn’t known he had.

His back, thighs and ass hurt. So did his feet. Though he knew it was the unfamiliarity of wearing boots. Being thrown repeatedly hadn’t helped with the aches and pains. He rolled to his stomach and stretched out across the width of the bed.

They’d spent the last three weeks working with the three-year-olds. Most had taken to the saddle without much fuss. But two of them were ‘ornery as hell’ she’d said. Determined not to be beaten, he got back on each time they threw him. The young horses had also thrown Cara a number of times. How was she still moving while he felt like he’d been trampled by a druffalo? He had been stepped on at least once and kicked at more times than he could count. Most of the kicks he had dodged soon enough, but a few had brushed off his legs. Today had been the worst yet.

He heard the door slide open and her voice call out.

He grunted a response.

She leaned against the door frame and gave a soft chuckle. “I knew you were in worse shape than you pretended.”

“Just let me die,” he mumbled into the bed.

“I have something that will help.”

He waited, but only heard water running in the bath. He would raise his head, but it took too much effort.

“Wake up, city boy.” She pulled at his shirt sleeve and he groaned in protest.

“Just let me sleep. I’ll be fine in the morning.”

“No, you’ll just get worse. You need a long soak in the tub. C’mon.”

She placed a hand on the back of his knee and he held back a hiss. Anytime he'd brushed against her while they worked with the horses, she had flinched and jerked away. Her innocent touch sent a jolt through him.

He pushed up, forcing his arms and legs to move and sat on the edge of the bed. “You are a cruel woman, Cara.” How was she not in as rough of shape as he was? He’d been trying to keep up with her, determined to do more than she did each day, and he doubted he could make it to dinner.

“You’ve overdone it, is all. You thought this job was easy. Well, it gets easier, once you get used to it. I doubt it was easy when you first picked up a sword?” She drew her breath in a short gasp. “Shit, I’m sorry. That was pretty inconsiderate of me.”

He shook his head, she was right. He knew it hadn’t been easy becoming the warrior he was. He may not remember, but he knew skill didn’t come without effort. “It’s alright. I remember some things. Enough to know the life before was no better than my time as Danarius’ pet.”

“I know some of the past will never be forgotten, but you don’t have to stay trapped in it.”

“Hawke and Varric said the same thing. How do you move on?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I haven’t dealt well with my own past. I just know no one can make the choice for you, but you.”

“You have made a life here.”

“Some would disagree. They think I’m hiding. Maybe I am, but I’m happy here, and until I lost Grace, it was enough.”

He pushed to his feet despite the protesting from his thighs and back. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Had I a choice, I’m not certain I would have chosen the life of a warrior.”

“You should get in the tub before the water cools. I put some Epson salt in it to help with the bruises and the aches. It’s not healing magic, but it does help.”

His mouth turned up at the corners. “I’ve avoided healing magic whenever possible.” He felt the familiar flutter in his stomach when she met his gaze and smiled. “Thank you.”

She shrugged and turned away. “I have selfish reasons. Tomorrow we move the cattle to a new pasture. With the early warm weather, the field is ready for them. I need you able to ride tomorrow.”

He shook his head at her retreating back. Each time she lowered her guard she retreated, or threw him a biting comment. Would she ever trust him?

* * *

Cara called Jess. He and Harris were due on the ranch in a week, but she asked if he could come in a few days early. She knew she could wait to move the small herd, but she wanted to give Fenris some experience before meeting the two old hands.

Instead of retiring with Greg and Maddie, they had both insisted on staying on. As a compromise, Cara put them to work through the summer and fall months, and during the winter they stayed in Texas. Jess told her they were already in Jackson, WY. They’d headed north when the geese did. She let him know she was taking a new hand with her to move the cattle.

“It’s early for a new hire, Miss Cara,” Jess said.

“I know, I usually wait until school’s out, but he’s not a student. He’s rather new to the area and --- “

“A greenhorn!” He hollered at Harris and the two shared a few inside jokes.

Cara rolled her eyes and waited for them to wind down. “He's found himself in a bit of trouble. He’s stranded and too proud not to work his way home.” She held her breath a moment. What would they say when they saw him? Lord, she could only imagine. They would have to come up with a back story the old codgers would accept. She could try the truth, but she doubted even her closest friends would believe her.

“Well, he’s found the right place to get back on his feet.”

Both men had come to work for her Father just after she was born. Each had found themselves in need of a place to start over. They were as much a part of the ranch as the horses themselves.

“I hope so. He could use a break and have something good happen in his life.” She did want him to find his way. The sooner he left the better. She was beginning to enjoy having him around.

“Harris and me will head up in the morning.”

“Thanks, Jess. I’ve put him up in the foreman’s cabin. I brought the three-year-olds in and most are doing well. It’s only Rufio and Warrior who are stubborn.”

The old hand chuckled, and spoke to Harris.

“I know I can’t order you not to ride either, but they’ve thrown us both more than a time or two the last three weeks. Daisy had a colt a month ago, I’ve turned her out in the eastern pasture. I’ll take Gypsy and Scout, and leave the hens plenty of grain.”

“Don’t you fret none, Miss Cara. We’ll be there tomorrow evening.”

* * *

Sleep eluded her last night. When she finally drifted off to sleep she dreamed of Thedas. The events were different, but the time frame was much the same each dream.

The dreams had started soon after Grace had given her the first game for her birthday. She’d found a few hours each weekend to play, and fell in love with the characters. She dismissed the dreams as a result of her brain processing new and interesting information and from spending too much time on just the game.

She’d not touched the game in a two months, not since she had finished the Inquisition play through with her Inquisitor Lavellan. She’d chosen to romance Solas.

From the moment he spoke the first time she knew he was not the humble apostate he pretended to be. By the time she had reached the Temple of Mythal, she had decided he was one of the ancient elves from legend. He knew too much to just be a wanderer in the Fade. The conversation between Solas and Abelas confirmed her suspicions. But the ending, when he knelt over the broken orb was when the cord struck deep within. She knew. When he left she felt broken and betrayed. Worse, Grace hadn't been there to share it with her.

But the dreams she had weren't of the current events in Thedas. They were of ages past. When elves ruled the world.

The newest dream had been of herself. While she had dreamed through the eyes of an elf, this dream caught her reflection as she stood before an ancient Eluvian and cast a spell to activate it. She was the last of a small colony to walk through, seeking a safe world. Thedas was embroiled in war and had been for centuries. The destruction seemed inevitable, especially with the recent death of Mythal.

She had woken in a cold sweat. Each dream became more clear, more vivid than the last. This one had felt more real than the others as well. She could still feel the caress of magic along her skin from passing through the enchanted glass.

She needed to recenter herself. Having Fenris here simply had her imagination running wild. She found it easy to immerse herself in history, and lore. The story and history the writers had created had drawn her into the games the moment she first played them. Now she knew Thedas was real, and it had triggered the latest dream, nothing more. At least she'd not dreamed of him last night. She'd woken many nights still feeling his kiss on her lips or the warmth of his calloused hands against her skin.

* * *

He heard her before he saw her. The first yell had set him on instant alert, but when no threat answered, and only her voice rang out, he realized there was no threat to her safety. Curious, he went to investigate. As he rounded the garden he stopped short. Cara wore loose white pants and a tunic tied at the waist with a dark belt. But the sword she held skillfully over her head as she spun and slashed at the dummy surprised him.

Her movements were graceful and well-executed, but they lacked experience. They were the moves of one who spent years training but had never seen a battle. When she faltered on her move was when he stepped forward. He coughed to alert her to his presence.

Cara stepped back. The flush of warmth that bloomed over her skin wasn’t from the exercise. She’d hoped to get a workout in without being observed. The warmth in her cheeks grew when she met his gaze.

“You are a woman of many talents,” he said. “It takes years to gain the level of skill you possess.”

“Just something to work off tension. My brother and I started as children, but he is more dedicated to the craft than I am. I practice when I can.”

“May I offer a suggestion?”

She grinned. “I don’t expect to face demons or bandits. But, sure, why not.” She expected a thorough critique of everything she did wrong.

“Your stance is throwing off your balance. Keep your feet at shoulder width between moves. Too wide and you lose momentum and reach. Too narrow you trip over yourself.”

Cara was partially surprised. Her stance was one of her weaknesses, and her focus had been on her sword this morning, not her feet. She had expected him to find more faults with her style. She had changed most of the moves and made them her own, something which greatly offended her brother. She took a deep breath, faced the dummy and let half out.  With a yell, she let the other half out and began again. This time more mindful of her feet. Karate had only been a hobby for her, a way to work out tension and stay flexible. So was Yoga. But she would humor the warrior.

The move she had always had trouble with flowed with perfect grace. There was no wobble or misstep. With a smile, she stepped back and gave Fenris a slight bow. “Thank you. It has always been my weakness.” She set her sword against the dummy. “How are you at hand-to-hand?”

“It was not something I developed beyond what was useful in battle.”

Cara felt her heart sink. She had hoped for a sparring match. “Ah. Well, in that case, I will go get breakfast. We shouldn’t waste time this morning anyway.” She gathered her sword and returned through the garden fence.

He watched her leave. He’d not missed the slight slump to her shoulders when her back was to him. There were trust issues between them, sparring together might make them worse. After the dream he’d had of her last night, the two of them in close combat was not a good idea. Being close to her at all was not a wise idea. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planned cattle drive doesn't happen as expected.

Care rode on Gypsy. A black Arabian with a white star on her forehead and three white feet. The young mare was quick, smart, and eager to please. She had taken a liking to Fenris, but Cara wanted both to gain more experience before pairing the two. A young Arabian can easily pick up bad habits, but once well trained is quick to correct less experienced riders.

Cara bought an Arabian stallion when she inherited the ranch. The stallion of her father's was given to her brother, was now retired and living a life of leisure on Sean's small place near Billings. Cara's stallion Thunder, was white, with a black muzzle, mane, and tail. Scout was one of the offspring of his first year covering the herd.

The paint was intelligent and patient, and like Thunder, an important part of Cara's life. She couldn't use Thunder as a mount, and Scout had become a trusted friend. Which was why she had Fenris riding him. Scout would teach him with subtle moves and manners what not to do, and in the event of any serious mistakes would throw him.

The two were getting along well. Cara wasn't surprised at how quickly Fenris was becoming an adept rider. She felt the game portrayed Fenris as an intelligent man. What he lacked in experience he made up for in strong observation skills. Filing away information to use when needed. As natural as he was on a horse, she wondered if at some time in his past he had learned to ride, or at least had been around horses.

Remus stopped in front of them with his nose in the air. When the biting wind came up behind them, Cara saw dark clouds rolling their way. She cursed under her breath. They were still two hours from the line shack she had intended to stop at for the night.

"Change of plans. The storm will be on us before we reach camp, we need to head north to a cave near here."

"Is a cave a wise place of refuge?" he asked.

"This one is. It's been used for generations. Few animals are brave enough to enter. It smells too much like people."

"Can we not just ride through the storm?"

"No, those clouds are coming from the northeast. With all the moisture in the air, we are going to be hit hard with snow."

Fenris watched the clouds a moment before turning back to Cara. "I know nothing of this kind of weather. Kirkwall rarely saw snow."

"Time to bundle up. This is why we brought warm coats and gloves." Cara pulled her coat from the saddle bag and slipped it on. Fenris did the same.

She had hoped this short trip would give Fenris a chance to get experience with more things on the ranch before Jess and Harris arrived. The less they could rib him about his lack of knowledge, the better. Now, it looked like they might not make it back for more than the four days she expected to be gone.

Fenris followed her on Scout, he was already huddling into the warm coat, his breath escaping in puffs of steam as it hit the cold air. This was colder than the Hinterlands. When the first snowflakes fell he was amazed at the size. Even though visibility was low, the snow was pleasant to look at. He watched Remus ahead. The wolf stuck his tongue out to catch the flakes as they fell and danced excitedly. Even Cara held out a hand and watched them land in her palm.

He'd kept his distance from her the past month. It hadn't been easy. Especially the last week. He'd thrown himself into the work. If he was sore and tired at the end of the day, he wouldn't find himself awake thinking of her into the wee hours of the morning. It hadn't helped. Instead of thinking of her awake, he dreamed of her. In the six weeks since his arrival, there was still no ideas on how to get him home. But staying wasn't an option. Cara barely tolerated his presence. She rarely smiled or laughed if he was near. He recognized the wall she had created. Hadn't he done the same after losing Hawke to Anders? But he neither knew how to get passed it nor if he should. Again, the fault was his. He not only gave into temptation, he blamed her. Just one more thing to be ashamed of.

A yip from Remus drew him from his thoughts and they stopped outside an opening too small for either of the horses to enter. Fenris would have to duck his head to enter.

Cara set her pack near the opening and removed the saddle from Gypsy. Then pulled a horse blanket out and covered the mare to protect her from the snow. Fenris did the same and soon both horses were covered.

"What of the horses? Will they not wander off?" he asked.

"No, Scout will stay near me, and Gypsy will stay near Scout. There is shelter just over there for them to get out of the worst of the wind." Cara pointed to a natural overhang in the rock with trees on two sides of it. Not exactly a covered stall, but both horse headed toward it. Cara filled the two nose bags with grain and followed, clipping both to their harnesses. "They can eat while we get settled."

She slipped inside with her saddle, then returned for the packs. Fenris grabbed his saddle but hesitated at the opening. If the opening was any indication to size, the cave was small and cramped. He didn't do well in small spaces.

Cara ducked her head out. "It's much bigger than it looks. You can stand upright in it."

He nodded and followed her inside. He had to crouch through an opening of a few feet before he could stand. Cara held a small light in her mouth, she called a flashlight, while she lit a lamp. Soon, the soft glow of the lantern bathed the cavern.

The space looked less like a cave and more like a small home. In the center was a circle of stones for a fire and a metal stand over it with a closed pot for cooking. Above him, the natural crevice in the ceiling had been sealed in with mud and a large pipe ran through it providing a vent for the fire.

"My great-great-grandfather lived in this while he built his cabin. My brother and I used to camp here in the summer. Even my daughter spent many weeks in the summer here when she was old enough."

"I expected something quite different."

Whoever lived here wanted to it to feel like a home and not just a hole in the mountain. They extended the cave along the back wall and smoothed the floor. Near the back was a large wooden cabinet. Cara opened it and Fenris saw tins of food stores and a large container of water.

"I try to keep it stocked. It's one of the overnight spots if ranch duties keep us out too long."

Fenris moved to the fire pit. He found plenty of wood stacked near the door, but he found nothing to light it with. If this were Thedas, he would have a stone that sparked when struck or a rune.

"Here, try these, but first, put some of the pine cones under the wood."

He caught the small box Cara tossed him. Inside he found small sticks with one end painted red. She packed a box similar with the provisions a month ago.

"Matches," she said. "strike the head against the black strip or one of the rocks to light them."

He broke the first one. The second flared to life with a hiss and a puff of smoke. The smell of Sulfur filled the air a moment. He held the match to a pine cone and once it caught fire pushed it under the wood with the others. Within moments, flames crawled over the wood. Had he known what the items she had packed where he wouldn't have gone without a fire, huddling in the thick sleeping roll she'd provided instead.

"Interesting," he said. "Your world has many similar things, and yet Thedas has runes to heat water and start fires. These seem inferior."

"Careful, you're starting to sound like you miss magic."

Fenris snorted. "It does have its uses occasionally."

"I'm going to check on the horses." Cara ducked through the short tunnel to the entrance of the cave.

Fenris took the time to study his surroundings. The floor near the fire provided plenty of room for two people to sleep side by side facing the fire. It would be a close fit. He doubted he would sleep at all with her so close.

* * *

Cara found the nose-bags empty, and removed them, letting the horses graze at their leisure. Remus curled up against the back of the overhang. He loved the snow and would stay outside unless the temperature dropped too low.

She didn't want to return inside yet. She was far too aware of him in the small space. The line shack wasn't much larger, but there was privacy for sleeping. The more she got to know him, the more she found it harder to ignore what she felt for him. Even if he didn't feel the same, she feared she would give herself away, be vulnerable again.

For the next few hours, there would be nothing to do but talk or sit in awkward silence. She looked forward to neither. Caring for him was a mistake. She already found herself lowering her guard around him. Damn him anyway, for being so polite and a gentleman since he returned. Even when she tried to push him to an angry outburst he controlled his temper. And just a moment ago she had teased him.

What was wrong with her? One minute she wanted to forgive him and the next she was just as mad and hurt as she had been that night. Worse still, were the dreams. He was in them all recently. And not just him but the two of them together with a child. A life she was too old for. Another reminder of what she had lost and could never have again.

She had spent years pushing aside thoughts of finding someone to spend her life with. She learned to be content with her life on the ranch and watching her daughter grow. She had looked forward to grandchildren. But now, none of it was possible. She wrapped her world around her daughter and her horses. With Grace, gone life was empty and meaningless.

"I came to see if you required assistance."

Cara quickly wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm fine, I was just watching the snow fall. It's getting worse, we should get inside." She walked passed him and back inside the cave.

* * *

Fenris followed behind her. He'd grown concerned when she hadn't returned after nearly half an hour. He hadn't missed the tear on her cheek, or the catch in her voice as she walked away. But any comfort from him was unwelcome. Anytime he approached her she closed herself off. He shook his head and followed behind her.

She unrolled a canvas that hung over the door after he entered, sealing the room from the cold outside. The small cave would be warm from just the small fire, in no time at all.

* * *

The two men pulled into the ranch just as the snow began to fall. Jess had complained of his knee, said a doozy of a storm was brewing. In the near forty, some years, Harris had known the cowboy, Jess' knee was never wrong. They stopped only to stretch their legs and make sure their charges rode in comfort. The two stock horses had been gifts from Cara soon after she had taken over the ranch. With the money her father and grandfather before him had left them both, neither man had to work again. But Cara was as much their little girl as she had been her father's. As long as they could still ride, rope and wrangle the two men would work for her.

"You think they made it to the shack in time?" Harris asked while he opened the door to the silver horse trailer. A whinny of impatience greeted them.

"If not, she should have been close enough to the cave. It'll be quite cozy once they get a fire going."

"I know it ain't my place, but she's got no sense taking a greenhorn out ahead of a storm."

Jess pushed back his hat a bit and resettled it. "I never was much good on figuring out what a woman was thinking. She sounded different on the phone."

"I wouldn't know; you always hog the cell phone."

"Oh, you'd just be playing that Candy Crushen game. Or them Angry Pigeons."

Harris shook his head. "You was in a hurry to get here, been acting worried about her all day and now you act like it's no big deal."

 "I'm still worried, but not about the storm. Miss Cara is as sweet as can be, but she cain't always tell a decent guy from an ass. What if this one is a no good snake, like Dan?"

"She's sweet, but she's mighty stubborn. Sean's been introducing her to friends and clients he trusts for years. She's too afraid of getting hurt again to be charmed by a smile and a few kind words. 'Sides she's got Remus with her." Harris led his sorrel to the stable. Jess followed behind. "I just can't figure why she would take 'em out knowing we'd be here tonight and could go in the morning."

"That's what I mean. It ain't like her to be so impulsive. She always waits for us to move the cattle and bring in the three-year-olds. So what's going on that she needed to be so busy? And don't tell me it's 'cause of Grace. It's the first time in four months she ain't talked about that Dragon game she and Grace liked so much."

* * *

The snow still hadn't stopped after the food was eaten and cleared away. Cara slipped out to check on the horses again. Fenris offered to help but she shook her head and slipped past the canvas while she drew on her coat.

She felt as if she would be sick. Her nerves were in a tangled mess and her stomach was in knots. She'd found dinner hard to eat, but knew not eating in bad weather wasn't an option. She took a deep breath of mountain air. The clean crispness of it tickled her lungs with the sharp cold. She held it a moment and let out a steamy breath, watching it mix with the falling snow and disappear. She took another, and another until the anxiety eased and her stomach calmed.

She should have waited and let Jess and Harris see to the cattle. Even leaving them another week would give the meadow plenty of time to grow tall enough to support the small herd in the winter. But she'd grown restless the last two weeks. Between the mood swings and the sleepless nights, having Fenris around every day was grating on her usual calm demeanor. She wasn't a prickly person, she preferred humor and encouragement to barbed comments. She had to work hard for most of the snide comments she had thrown at him.

The last six months of stress had taken its toll on her. She had never handled stress well. It caused anxiety, irregularities to her cycle, mood swings, depression and insomnia. Times of extreme stress made her feel sick to her stomach and sometimes dizziness as well. She told herself this was just stress from having Fenris around, and the trauma of losing Grace.

She took one last cleansing breath and turned back to the cave entrance. The snow was too thick and the wind too strong to dare to check on the horses. Remus was with them; they would be fine. No animal familiar with Montana weather would venture out in a storm like this. Everything from the smallest mouse to the cougars and bears would seek shelter.

She shook the snow from her coat, stomped her feet, and brushed it from her hair. "It's worse than before, too risky to get to the horses." She'd forgotten to string a guide rope to the horses. If the snow didn't stop by morning, she would tie one end off at the cave and make her way to the horses. If nothing else, Fenris could pull her back to safety if she lost her way.

* * *

He watched the snow fall from her hair, but some still clung to her eyelashes. She blinked and a flake fell to her cheek, melting in an instant. Some melted snow from her hair dripped down the side of her throat. He wondered how the snow on her skin would taste. Would the faint hint of salt be the same? Would her lips and tongue be cool against his? Without the faint hint of brandy on her breath would her kiss still be as intoxicating as the drink itself?

Her eyes met his and there was a rush of color to her cheeks. He cleared his throat and looked away. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

She grew quiet and sullen since she returned to the cave. He struggled to drag her into a conversation about her world. She was willing to answer questions that weren't personal, but she changed the subject anytime he brought up her family or her past.

Cara fell asleep sitting against the wall of the cave. He expected her to wake when he moved her to the bedroll he laid out for her, but she slept on. He placed the bedrolls with their heads nearest the fire and he brought a few logs close to keep the fire going throughout the night and the small cave warm.

He lay awake listening to her breathe. The rhythmic breaths were hypnotic and he fell asleep with his thoughts filled of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara must tell her long time friends about Fenris. The two old hands have been like family to her so she decides honesty is the way to go.

Fenris woke to a warm body curled against him. The fire had burned too low to warm the cave and Cara had moved closer seeking warmth, nothing more. At least he tried to tell his body this as it reacted to her touch and scent. Cara was restless. She spoke mumbled words in her sleep some he heard clear enough sounded elven.

He thought of waking her, but she looked exhausted earlier. She struggled to stay awake after they had eaten, she hadn't lasted long. Not surprising, considering the work they had been doing for the past month. A person could only work at the pace she set for so long before it took its toll.

With a free hand, he placed another log on the fire and reached for the poker to stir the coals beneath it. When the log caught fire, he added two more. The small cave would warm quickly. She sighed and snuggled closer. He knew he should wake her or move her back to her own bedroll. He had to be crazy to let her stay pressed against him. Instead, he pulled her closer.

Memories of her kiss and the feel of her skin under his hands stirred his desire for her. He wanted her to remember him differently. He hated how she flinched and jerked away from him, as if burned, anytime his hand brushed hers while they worked close together.

He brushed the loose hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. She always hid them; said they were too big. He traced the outer edge with his finger and leaned over to kiss the slight point.

She stirred and opened her eyes. He kissed her temple and then the corner of her mouth. Her heart rate sped up and her eyes darkened. He found the edge of her loose shirt and slid his hand up her side to tease one of her breasts. She held her breath and stilled under his hand.

"Cara, I want you," he murmured against her lips. "If you want me to stop I will." He rolled the end of her breast between his fingers and tugged as his tongue traced her lips. "Let me make love to you."

She arched into his touch. "Don't stop." Her tongue licked along her bottom lip where his had just traced.

"Are you certain?" he hesitated enough for her to take it back.

"Yes."

With a soft growl, he rolled on top of her. He would take his time tonight. Show her how it should have been between them.

Fenris lifted her loose shirt over her head. She shivered as the cool air touched her skin. He took a moment to admire her in the firelight. Her cheeks darkened and she tried to cover herself.

He gently took her wrists and lifted them over her head and held them with one hand.

"You're beautiful, don't hide yourself."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I know I'm not, so don't lie to me."

He released her wrists and caressed a hand down her arm. She sucked in a breath.

"You are beautiful. I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise." He caught a tear with a kiss. "Shhh, let me show you how it should have been."

He nipped along her jaw and down her throat. When he found and sucked at the hollow of her throat above her collarbone, she moaned and arched into his touch.

He breathed in the musky scent of her. It mixed with the perfume or soap she used. He fought to keep control. It had been over too quickly the first time.

* * *

Cara woke and stretched. It took a moment to remember she and Fenris were snowed in. Last night had been better than any dream. She sat up and looked for him but the cave was empty. Only the crackle of fire over burning logs filled the cave. She dressed quickly in the cool air and was slipping into her coat when the canvas curtain was pushed aside.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't."

"You should rest."

Cara smiled. "I am rested, and I think I slept in. The horses need tending."

"I've just returned from tending them. The storm stopped sometime last night."

"Then we should return to the ranch. With the snow, it will take longer than half a day."

* * *

Jess stood at the barn door watching the two riders come in. The new hand rode Scout while Cara rode the black Arabian three-year-old, Gypsy.

From under the hood of the coat he wore, Jess could see white hair, but he thought Cara said he was a young man. As they got closer he made out the bright green of his eyes. Which wasn't hard to do since they were larger eyes than most people tended to have. Cara had large eyes too, they gave her an innocent youthful look, but the young man's dark slashing brows gave him a very serious expression. There was something oddly familiar about him. Jess never forgot a face. He might not remember names, and often took a while to remember where he had seen someone before, but he would eventually put it together.

The man riding up was definitely familiar. Or Jess thought he was was until he saw the strange markings along his chin and throat. He looked at Cara and her cheeks darkened. Jess pushed his hat back a bit and scratched his forehead.

"Miss Cara, welcome back."

"Thanks, Jess. Would you mind taking care of the horses and then bring Harris to the house?"

"Happy to. Who is this?"

"I want to talk to you both, and it's best if I explain and show you a few things while I tell you who he is."

Jess took the reins she held out and nodded. "Ok, sure. We’ll be over in a bit."

Cara nodded and turned toward the house. The young man inclined his head and then followed. Jess watched them as they walked away. At the door, the man opened it and let her enter first. Jess couldn't help but grin. When was the last time Cara had let a man open a door for her? If she trusted the man, he could hold off judgment for a while.

* * *

"I trust you, but are you certain they will understand?" Fenris asked.

"Understand yes, believe the whole story? Well, that I don't know."

Cara opened the cabinet to the computer. Beside the monitor was the notebook she had kept since the dreams started. The computer held all of the information, she'd typed everything from the notebook into word documents to save them.

Her background picture was Fenris in a battle stance, sword drawn, markings glowing. She glanced back at him and saw the smirk on his face. She knew she should have changed her background to something other than his picture. He would think it meant something.

She opened a folder Grace had created. Inside were screen shots of her Dragon Age games. The only game Grace hadn't completed was Inquisition; she passed away before she could finish.

Her Dragon Age 2 folder had more than enough screenshots of all the companions. Grace was Team Anders, Cara had been, and always would be, Team Fenris, even if she disagreed with his view of mages.

"I know you've seen the books but these are new to you. My daughter spent her free time playing through and taking pictures and recording. She used to upload videos for other fans." Cara felt her cheeks warm. She had been the one Grace made the Fenris videos for. She opened the folder with his name on it.

"I still don't know the connection between our worlds. Obviously, there is something common between them."

"You said these were stories?"

"Yes, the kind where different choices can be made. Though, the ending doesn't change much. Hawke could have supported the mages or the Templars and would be forced from Kirkwall eventually."

"Hawke aided the mages. She and Anders left Kirkwall after the defeat of Meredith. She should have stopped Anders, his actions started this war."

"Anders would have still blown up the Chantry. Even if Hawke had known, there was no way to stop Anders,” Cara said. “What about Sebastian?"

"He vowed to level Kirkwall to find Anders. He doesn't believe they have been gone for nearly four years."

"Helping other circles, I imagine."

"Foolish and irresponsible. The mage has influenced her."

"In all those years did you never once think they might be right? Magic might be dangerous, but so is ignorance. My world faced many wars over the oppression of others, as well as ignorance and intolerance of different cultures. The only ones who benefit are those already in power. The innocent suffer and ultimately pay the cost of war through loss of life or taxes."

"You have no idea the damage one mage can do. Even a child can kill with magic. Demons prey on weak minds, tormenting and torturing all around them before they are stopped."

"So all mages are evil, cursed to live as prisoners because they can't be trusted? Ever think the lack of trust might be part of the problem?"

"Until you have witnessed the carnage first hand you cannot understand," he snapped.

Cara opened the folder for Dragon Age Origins and clicked on the folder marked Redcliffe. She started the video of the battle with the undead.

Fenris watched the scene, a frown deepened the creases on his forehead, his lip twisted up in a near snarl.

"I know what happened in Ferelden and Kirkwall. I know the dangers of magic. I may not have seen it first hand, but I do understand the deaths and torment caused by the boy Conner and the Desire demon who tried to possess him during the Fifth Blight. This happened in Redcliffe. It happened because his mother was afraid of losing her son. If the Circle’s worked, families wouldn’t try to hide their children to protect them.”

Before he could respond someone knocked on the kitchen door.

* * *

 "Jess, Harris, come in. I froze a stew before I left if you're hungry."

"Always hungry for one of your meals, Miss Cara," Jess said.

Jess and Harris sat at the table while Cara pulled the container from the freezer. She transferred it to a pot and into the wood stove's oven; adding a few more logs to raise the temperature of the fire.

The other man stared at Cara’s computer, a frown furrowed his brow and made him look fierce. The man looked behind him to find Cara watching him. Her cheeks darkened and she looked away.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but he's not from here," Cara said.

Jess looked from Cara to Harris, and then the other man.

"I didn't think so. Not with those ears. So what's going on? I'm beginning to think Tolkien didn't just imagine Middle Earth," Harris said.

Jess chuckled. Leave it to Harris to break the ice.

"He may have been on to something, but Fenris isn't from one of Tolkien's stories."

"Fenris? Isn't that someone from the Dragon game Miss Grace loved so much?" Harris asked.

Jess saw the truth of it now. Though, the truth might still be a stretch. Grace had talked about the games for years. She'd been so excited to get her mother to join her love of the games. Cara had been drawn in by the lore. The woman was like that with well fleshed out fantasy worlds. She knew history better than anyone and had a love of fantasy novels. Hadn't he and Harris given her a leather-bound special edition of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings for her birthday when she was 16? She'd loved them every bit as much as the horse her parents had given her four years before.

"You serious, Miss Cara? It's not just some prank by a friend who knows you like the games?"

"The only one who'd know would have been Sean or Grace, and I doubt either of them would pull something this elaborate."

"I assure you, this is no prank." Fenris sat at the table.

Harris let out a whistle and shook his head. "Son, you are so out of place. No way to disguise you is there?"

"From what I've seen, I agree. This world is nothing like home, and yet, many things are similar."

"Damn, so now what?"

"You two have certainly taken this without question. Why?"

"When have you ever lied to anyone? Even if it meant your grandfather would have switched your backside, you always told the truth."

"I was going to say he was from Seattle," Cara grinned.

Jess and Harris hooted with laughter. "Seattle. I would have bought it. I hear them kids dress up and act out games and movies. I would have thought it just a costume. Would be strange to still wear it, but there are strange people out there," Harris said.

"I thought he was in character when I found him. I didn't believe him at first," Cara said.

"Nor I. When she told me this was not Thedas, I believed she had lied."

Jess rubbed his chin. "So how did you get here? Do we have to worry about others showing up?" He shook his head. "Damn, another world. A fictional place is actually real."

"I still find it hard to believe," Cara said.

"Imagine finding yourself in a world you'd never heard of," Fenris said.

"I can't even imagine what I would do if it had been the other way around. If I landed in Thedas I'd be pretty freaked out," Cara said.

"Did you tell him about your dreams?" Jess asked.

Cara narrowed her eyes at him. "No. I didn't. There wasn't any reason to. They were just dreams."

"I think it's more than that. Him being here should tell you they are more than just dreams."

"What dreams?" Fenris asked.

"Nothing." "Cara dreams of Thedas. But from before. She dreams of the past there and here."

"Grace told you?" Cara and Jess spoke at the same time.

"You used to dream of the past when you were younger." Harris ran a hand through his thinning silver hair. "You told wonderful stories about elves and castles in the clouds, crystal spires, wolves, dragons, and griffins."

"Those were just from the over-active imagination of a child."

"Are they? Grace said you started having dreams again three years ago."

"So I dream of things that interest me. I used to dream of historical events too, but that doesn't mean anything."

"You had a dream last night, you spoke elven in your sleep," Fenris said.

"I did?" Cara's brow furrowed and she grew quiet a moment. "I don't remember a dream last night. Do you remember what I said?"

"Ir abelas, Banal'ras. Dareth shiral, vhenan," Fenris said. "There were others too mumbled to understand, but I know they were elven."

Jess and Harris waited while Cara set out bowls.

"Well, what does it mean?" Jess asked after everyone had bowl of steaming stew in front of them. He noticed the deep color in her cheeks.

"It's an apology and a goodbye. I've had that dream before. More than a few times. It seems I have it more often than I realized."

"I didn't realize it at first, but I was fortunate to have come here. You seem to understand what might have happened," Fenris

"So how did he get here?"

"Some kind of electrical storm. About six weeks ago. We had that warm spell and a got rain early April. The storm woke me it was so close and so loud. Even Remus was upset about the storm. I found Fenris injured and hiding in the barn."

"I remember a battle and a flashing light; but little else," Fenris said.

"So how does he get home?" Harris asked. "Or maybe you don't want to. Jess and me could have gone home, but this became home. We just vacation where it's warm in the winter."

"I don't know. So far we have a storm, that's it. Is it more than just a single event?" Cara answered.

"There has to be a connection, right? You have dreams, the storm was on your ranch, it means something? Right?" Harris asked.

"You watch too much X-Files, Harris. It doesn't mean anything," Jess said.

"Hey, the X-Files are real, man. They just want you to think it's science fiction. He's from another world; if that ain't X-Files I don't know what is."

A strike of lightning in the yard and a roll of thunder startled them all. The electricity went out and the house grew dark and silent. An eerie green light glowed in the distance for a few moments before the rain began.

"Did you see that?" Cara asked Fenris.

"The green light? I did. Is that significant?"

"I thought I saw that same green light six weeks ago."

"Where's your flashlight? Same drawer?" Jess asked as he moved across the kitchen.

"It won't work. There is a candle by the sink."

Jess lit the candle and moved it to the center of the table.

"Why won't the flashlight work?" Harris asked.

"I don't know. The last storm did the same thing, anything that ran on batteries or electricity didn't work."

Another strike of lightning lit up the room. Remus paced in front of the door growling lowly in his throat. He had reacted the same way the night Fenris had landed on her ranch.

A hand wrapped around hers. Fenris stood beside her. His markings faintly glowed in the dim evening light.

"Just like that night," Cara said. "The storm is the same."

"Yes. I can feel the Fade," Fenris said.

"I suppose there is no faking the glowing," Harris said. "Jesus, they’re everywhere!"

The markings glowed enough that each was easily seen through his clothes, even through the jeans, and boots he wore. Cara gripped his hand tighter.

Cara shivered and rubbed her arm. "Do you hear anything? Besides the thunder?" she asked.

"No." His hand tightened around hers.

Cara held her breath and listened. Whispers carried on the wind. She was certain of it. The same odd sensation she had felt that night crawled along her skin. Cara rolled her shoulders to shrug away the feeling. Fenris had mentioned the Fade and Magic. He'd told her this world still had remnants of magic. He'd even accused her of being a mage. Was he right?

"You feel the Fade?"

"The markings. Lyrium is a source of magic, the markings react to nearby magical energies on their own."

"What does it feel like?" Something was odd about the air around her. She'd dismissed the feeling during the first storm, but it had made the hair on her arms stand up. She felt the same thing now. Faint, but there was an energy to the air she didn't think was entirely electrical.

"I feel as though I walked into a spider's web, and the air around me feels heavier but Mages claim they feel energy dance against their skin."

"I don't feel anything," Harris said.

With a final flash of lightning, the storm ended as quickly as it began. The lights came back on along with the quiet hum of the refrigerator.

"I'm tellin' ya, the X-Files are real," Harris said breaking the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara knows the last storm means they might find a way to send Fenris home. She knows they need to stop whatever is growing between them.

Cara found it difficult to sleep. The bed was too large, or too soft, or too hard. The cotton sheets were a reminder of his caress along her skin. When she closed her eyes she felt him beside her. While trapped together she'd awakened in his arms. Mistake or not she wanted things between them to continue.

Tonight, as the strange storm raged, he held her hand. She couldn't but wonder if it meant something. She groaned and crawled out of bed. Even if it did, they couldn't continue sleeping together. Additional storms meant a possibility to get him home. She needed to end things between them before it went any farther. Better now than later.  She would just check to see if his light was on.

She slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and grabbed her raincoat. She moved down the hall to the kitchen door. She gasped when she opened it.

Fenris stood there; hand raised to knock.

"God, you scared me?"

"May I come in?"

"I couldn't sleep. I thought some air would help." her cheeks bloomed with the lie.

"Liar"

"Why are you here?"

Fenris stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind him. He looked her over and smiled at her bare legs. The coat barely covered her rear.

"I couldn't sleep either." He reached for her and untied the sash around her waist.

Cara trembled as his hands slipped under her coat and caressed her side. The thin lace nightgown did little to cover her. She'd worn it on impulse. Grace insisted she update her wardrobe and pointed out underclothes could be worn for herself and not just to please a man. Most of the lacy things added to her delicate drawer she purchased at Grace's insistence.

Fenris hummed his approval as he slid the coat off her shoulders.

"So beautiful, " he murmured, his lips were already teasing along her throat.

She lost all train of thought as his hand found the lower edge of material and caressed up her thigh.

"Tell me this is a mistake."

"This is a mistake," she whispered.

"Tell me to go."

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Tell me you don't want me."

Cara gasped as he teased along her inner thigh.

"We shouldn't."

"That isn't a no."

"This is so unfair." The way he teased her, made her confess she wanted him was unfair. Though she loved that about him as well. He'd given her multiple chances to stop him, and he never continued without her agreement. That he would leave and she would miss him was unfair.

"Mmmm. What is it about you? I feel like I have been searching for you my whole life."

Cara chuckled. "You get that from one of Varric's books?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I feel like everything is as it should be when I'm with you." He continued to tease her, kissing her neck, jaw & ear.

"You'll leave one day."

"You cannot be certain the storms will continue." He nibbled her ear lobe.

"I know."

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"I know."

Cara grew bolder. To hell with everything. She knew he couldn't stay but she would enjoy it for as long as he was here. She fisted her hands in his hair and kissed him. "I want you for as long as you're here."

She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head. He groaned against her throat.

She nipped the tip of his ear, her hands caressed down his chest to tease his waist. Her hips pressed against his.

Without a growl, he lifted her and carried her to her room.

* * *

Cara woke half under Fenris. His leg curled around hers and his body pressed against her back. She never thought of him as the cuddling type. But then, she didn't expect gentle from him either.

She didn't have a place he left untouched or kissed. She felt her cheeks warm recalling when he kissed her inner thigh. Dan never -- no, he wouldn't ruin this too.

Fenris' arms tightened around her and he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Mmmm. Did you sleep well?" he murmured.

Cara purred. " I did."

"No dreams?" he asked.

"If I did, I don't remember them." For the first time in her life she knew how the term 'thoroughly fucked', felt. Fenris was not a selfish lover. She didn't have the strength to move even if she wanted to.

"I should go before the others wake."

Cara hadn't felt ashamed until then. He reminded her this was just sex. It didn't mean anything and as soon as he could he would return to Thedas.

He kissed her neck again and she moaned. How could she still need him so much after last night? Would she ever be satisfied? She was, extremely satisfied, but she wanted him again.

Fenris pulled on her shoulder and pressed her back against the bed. Cara's stomach flipped as the length of him pressed against her thigh.

"I don't care if they know."

"You work with them. I work for you. They shouldn't know."

"Because it's just sex, right? Can't have them know your screwing the boss. They might think it gets you special treatment."

"They are family to you and leaving before they wake saves you having to explain this."

"Can't have them thinking I'm a cheap whore, because any self-respecting woman would expect a promise." She pushed him away and scrambled out of bed.

"That is not what I think." His brow furrowed and he pressed his lips together.

"Just go. I need to shower before I start breakfast."

She shut and locked the bathroom door,leaned against it a moment, fighting the tears. Last night was a mistake. She couldn't do just sex, and knowing he would leave already made her chest ache. How would she feel in a few weeks or even a few months down the road?

She meant to end things last night. No matter how much she craved his touch. This needed to end before she fell in love.

* * *

Cara sat on the front step drinking her coffee. The three hands would arrive soon for breakfast and she needed to get her thoughts under control. She could play the part when she put her mind to it.

The phone rang jolting her from her thoughts. She jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Are you crazy? Taking a green hand for a cattle drive ahead of a snowstorm?" Sean's voice snapped at her through the phone.

"The storm was unexpected. I did check the weather before I left. And he's not as green as you think." Cara bit her lip. Sean was younger, but he took on the role of protective big brother when he grew taller than her at fifteen.

"You haven't been to town for six weeks. If you have, you didn't stop by the clinic."

"Early spring meant lots to do on the ranch. I needed to stay busy."

"I worry about you. The ranch is less a home than an escape."

"I'm not hiding, and even so, it's no big deal. I get up every morning and take care of myself and the animals." She knew why he worried. After Dan, left she dealt with anxiety attacks and depression. She nearly fell into depression after Grace's accident. If not for Dragon Age she might have. Instead she channeled her pain into the game, the world, and the lore.

"I sleep at least six hours every night. I'm okay, no panic attacks or suicidal thoughts. Come to dinner tonight if it makes you feel better."

"I will. Leslie has youth group tonight, but I'll be there at seven."

"Great, wish Leslie was coming, but I'll be glad to see you. I miss you little brother."

"I haven't been your little brother since I was fifteen." His voice was laced with humor.

 "I'm three years older, you'll always be my little brother."

 Sean chuckled. "I'll see you at seven."

Cara hung up the phone with a sigh. She expected him to decline her offer of dinner tonight without Leslie. Had it really been six weeks since she had been to town? Time stood still since Grace died, but the last six weeks flew by.

He made her feel alive again. Would her feelings for him fade or grow stronger? She feared they would only grow. Losing Fenris would break her heart in the end.

* * *

Cara said little during breakfast. Jess and Harris filled the silence with stories of her childhood and adventures of their rodeo days. They explained what a rodeo was. Fenris found it hard to believe some of the events the men participated in.

Harris showed him a few of his battle scars. He pointed out a scar along his rib cage given to him by an angry bronc. Cara explained a bronc, or bronco, refused to be ridden. A rider needed to stay on for eight seconds while the animal twisted, and reared, trying to throw anyone foolish enough to sit on its back.

Fenris said he accomplished this during the weeks they trained the three-year old’s. The first time he saw Cara thrown he insisted he ride the more stubborn three-year old’s. Seeing her flying through the air, and nearly trampled, twisted his stomach in knots. The less danger he saw her in the better for his nerves.

Jess ribbed him for his inexperience. Directing a saddled horse was much easier. 

Fenris stood facing the corral. Somehow, he accepted the challenge from the Jess. He needed to stay on Warrior for eight seconds. When Fenris saw the strap, and heard it explained to him, he realized he foolishly allowed Jess to bait him. Cara tried to stop them.

* * *

She stood inside the kitchen door. Fenris was an idiot. He fell for their ribbing and took the challenge as personal. Jess wasn't helping by refusing to let him back out gracefully. Fenris didn't know enough about riding to do something like this. Five weeks of riding experience did not a cowboy make. She refused to watch him break his fool neck. She turned back to the dishes in the sink and scrubbed furiously at the plate in her hand. No, he was on his own.

She nearly dropped a mug on the floor. She had to watch. If she didn't and something happened, she would never forgive herself. Maybe her being there would keep him safe.

Jess coaxed Warrior into the cattle shoot meant for loading cows and horses into trailers. Sean rigged it long ago, for practice during his rodeo days.

She waited until Fenris climbed the fence before she raced to the corral. The fool planned to ride Warrior with nothing to control him.

"Make sure it's tight. You don't want it jerked from your grasp but it needs to release when you let go or you'll get hung up," she said.

"Now, Miss Cara, we've already told him. No one here wants him to get hurt," Jess said.

Something in his expression said otherwise. Jess must suspect something. He planned to show Fenris he didn't belong here, or maybe show her.

"If you grab with the other hand before eight seconds, it's over. Harris has the air horn. He'll blow it at eight seconds. When he does, you push off and jump away. Warrior should calm down as soon as you're off. But just in case he doesn't, get out of there fast."

* * *

Fenris suppressed a smirk. She sounded confident he would stay on the full time.

"I'll be along the fence to get Warrior's attention. He'll be just fine," Jess said. "The kid fought a dragon. He can handle a temperamental three-year-old for eight tiny seconds."

Cara gave Jess a withered look. Fenris knew Jess tested him. The older man ribbed him for being a greenhorn and a city boy. Cara warned him about some good-natured teasing, but there was something more to the man's comments. Fenris knew a true challenge when he heard one.

Warrior was tense. His eyes, angled back and up to see him, showed more white than brown. Along its rib cage muscles rippled and he pawed at the ground as Harris slipped the strap under him and through to Jess on the other side. Sweat broke out under his flanks.

"If Warrior gets hurt, Jess, you've bought yourself a horse."

The two stared each other down a moment before Jess nodded.

Fenris lowered himself onto Warrior. The two of them knew each other well. He spent more than three weeks trying to get the horse to accept a rider. To say he opposed being ridden was an understatement. Cara said horses were like people; each with a unique personality and the trainer needed to find out how to train them properly. Teaching Warrior proved challenging. He was calm and even affectionate until an ass touched his back. Warrior squirmed under him, testing his weight.

"He's figuring out how best to throw you," Jess said.

Fenris tightened the strap. Warrior shifted under him. Fenris took a deep breath. He let out half then gave a nod to Jess.

Warrior started deceptively easy. The fourth step Warrior got his head low and kicked up his hind end. Fenris leaned back. Warrior came down hard. The impact sent a shock up his spine. Fenris nearly bit his tongue.

Warrior twisted his back end to the right and then quickly left. When Fenris stayed on, he came down flat and sent another pounding to Fenris' tailbone.

Fenris held on with one hand and his knees. He feared one or the other would give out soon. How many seconds passed? He no longer knew what direction the horse faced. The corral spun away before he could focus on any object or person. His left hand felt numb from his grip on the rope, but if he let go, he failed. He wouldn't quit before Harris sounded the horn. Hair covered his eyes. He lost his hat, and the tie holding his hair back.

* * *

Cara held her hand over her mouth. Warrior spun and kicked, doing his best to throw Fenris. Dust kicked up around them as the stallion dug his feet into the soft dirt to get traction for another push. She glanced at the timer in Harris' hand. Three more seconds. Part of her wanted Fenris to let go early, but she also wanted him to stay the full ride. She knew he could. That he lasted this long was something to be proud of.

Cara held her breath. A few seconds without air was nothing compared to the ride he was on. Those three seconds stretched out like an eternity. Sean rode in high school, why did it frighten her to see Fenris do the same?

She jumped when Harris blew the air horn. Her heart slammed into her throat as he pushed off Warrior. Fenris tucked his feet under him and rolled away. Jess ran forward waving his arms getting the stallion's attention. Warrior kicked a few more times but moved to the other end of the corral away from the men.

* * *

 Fenris stood and brushed the dust from his jeans. Jess slapped him on the back and hooted his approval. Harris grinned from the edge of the corral, but Cara wasn't next to him. Fenris looked around for her and found her heading into the barn. Jess handed him his hat and spoke, but Fenris didn't hear him. His heart pounding in his ears drowned out all sound.

He knew she was angry with them, but wondered if she stayed to see the whole thing?

"Not such a greenhorn any longer," Harris said.

Cara came out leading Scout. "Alright the fun is over, now back to work. I expect Warrior wiped down, brushed, and given an extra measure of oats." She stepped into the stirrup and gracefully slid into the saddle.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked.

"Some place without idiots." She pulled Scout around then whistled for Remus before they broke into a run.

Harris scratched his chin while Jess pushed his hat back and smoothed his thinning hair down before setting it on his head once more.

"Should one of us go after her?" Fenris asked.

"Not unless you want to mess with a badger. She's rarely this mad." Jess shook his head. "Sorry, friend. She tried to warn us and I didn't listen."

"Is she angry over the horse or something else?"

"That's the million-dollar question," Jess said. "Could be both or neither. I gave up trying to figure her out and just give her space."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara's brother comes for a visit. Cara and Fenris both realize it is time to decide what they should do about their budding relationship.

Needing to get her emotions under control, before she faced any of them again, Cara rode for an hour before stopping and sliding off Scout. She pulled the belts around his stomach loose and tugged the saddle free. She propped it against a boulder and sunk into the thick patch of spring blooms next to the stream.

Scout moved to the stream and took a long drink before finding a large patch of clover to munch on.

"What am I going to do?"

Scout looked up, blew a noisy breath through his lips, and returned to his snack. Remus trotted up, drank from the stream and ducked his head into the cold glacier fed water. He shook most of the water from his fur and sprawled beside her. He placed his wet head across her lap.

"Oh! You rat!" She pushed him away.

Remus sat up and sneezed with amusement.

Cara lay against the saddle with a sigh. She absently picked a bloom, twirled the stem between her fingers. Her mind drifted back to the night before. She wouldn't call last night a mistake. Fenris' thorough attention to her needs was much more than she ever experienced before. Their lovemaking was just as hot and filled with passion as the first time. For that alone, it had been worth it. His touch was tender and loving. Waking in his arms felt right until he opened his mouth. If Fenris left tomorrow it was too late; she was already in love.

She pursed her lips. His chivalrous comment stirred her anger when it shouldn't have. Cara wasn't easy with affection. She didn't advertise when she found someone she spent time with until things got serious. She wanted it to be serious. She plucked the petals from the flower in her hand. Happiness was fleeting; if life taught her anything, it was that. Someday, all this would end. The heartache would be temporary as well. The sharpness of pain would dull over time and something new would bring her happiness. Until then, she would find whatever joy and comfort she found in his arms. After all, this was a once in a lifetime experience, not just rare, but a cosmic impossibility. She'd have to be crazy to pass up the opportunity.

She chuckled. How many women, and men for that matter, would kill to be in her shoes right now? Heartache be damned, she would ride the high as long as she could.

* * *

He paced the cabin living room. Cara hadn't returned for the noon meal. He wanted to find her, make sure she was safe. Jess told him to give her space. Fenris wondered if the older man also meant for Fenris to avoid her bed? This morning's events were more than just ribbing the new cowhand or the greenhorn.

Fenris raked a hand through his hair, it had worked loose of the tie he used to hold it back. He moved to the bath, leaned on the sink and stared at his reflection. There were times in his life he cursed the day he received the marks on his skin, but none more so than now. His ears could be hidden if needed, but the markings would always show through. Even now they faintly glowed.

He splashed water on his face, ran his hands through his hair and re-tied the cord. She deserved better than an ex-slave. She deserved someone she didn't have to hide from her world. Even if he wanted to stay, this world would never accept him. It was time to end the growing attraction between them. He would resist the temptation. Had he not proven the depth of his determination countless times? This was just another challenge.

* * *

Fenris found her in the kitchen, bent over, peering into a cabinet. His body reacted instantly to the shapely behind presented. Images from their night of lovemaking flashed through his mind. He pushed them away. He wouldn't use her just to slake his lust. He knocked on the door frame.

Cara turned and flashed him a wide smile. The jolt of desire hit him in the gut. His heart slammed in his chest, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Good, you're here. I wanted to talk to you, but I have company coming in a few hours. I need to get dinner started," she said.

"I too wished to speak with you."

"Ok, you first." She waved at a stool across from her.

Fenris shook his head. "I won't keep you long. What happened between us cannot continue."

Cara sunk slowly to the stool, her smile fading as she sat. "I see."

"You deserve someone who can stay here," he waved a hand around him and continued, "someone who can share this life with you. You deserve better than an ex-slave."

"The old, 'it's not you, it's me.'" She stood and moved to the pantry. "Ok, whatever you want."

"I apologize. I hadn't considered a way home was possible until yesterday's storm."

"Ok." Her voice wavered. "I'll bring you a plate later. Jess and Harris left to repair some fences I found down on my ride. They won't be back until midday tomorrow."

"Cara..."

She waved him off. "Sorry, I need to get cooking if I'm going to be ready on time. You know the chores by now, I'm sure." She pulled a tin out and set ii heavily on the marble bar. "Or do you need me to go over them again?" She grabbed a loaf of bread and pulled something from the icebox.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. He expected more anger. Aside from slipping quickly into the role of boss rather than a lover, she took it better than he thought she would. Why did it bother him? Why did he want her to argue, provide reasons for them to continue? For a heartbeat, he thought to take back what was spoken.

"No, I think I can do them blindfolded."

"Great, let Jess know if you need anything. He's in charge of tack and supplies when he's here." She handed him a sandwich and a can of the familiar cola he now enjoyed. "Since you must wait for dinner, this should help tide you over." She gave him a weak smile and turned her back, dismissing him.

* * *

She listened for his retreating footsteps. Ages passed before they retreated for the door. She turned only after he was halfway to the barn. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. At least she let him speak first. What a fool she would have looked, harboring feelings for a man who didn't want her. The last thing she wanted was his pity.

She busied herself with dinner preparations. No stranger to heartache, in fact, it seemed to be the norm. The idea to turn the ranch over to her nephew returned. As soon as Fenris returned to Thedas, she would do just that. Liam would finish school at the end of this month. He was ready to take over, and she was ready for a change of pace.

She still struggled to get her thoughts under control and had nearly burned dinner thinking of what had happened the last two nights. If she didn't get herself focused, Sean would know something was up. He read her easily. The timer went off again and she pulled the brownies from the oven just as Sean pulled up.

* * *

Fenris stood in the shadow of the barn, just inside the doorway and watched. Cara had accepted his request to end their relationship. Finding himself trapped in a strange world didn't excuse him from using good judgment. He'd never rushed into any relationship before. Doing so now was reckless and irresponsible. She deserved better.

So why did his chest tighten when she raced out to give the man who stepped out of the strange contraption a hug? Even Remus raced across the yard with an excited yip, scattering the hens in his haste to get to the man's side.

The man's picture hung in her den. Many of them taken over the years with her daughter, Grace. He didn't think he was Dan from the way she spoke of her ex-husband, but the man was someone important to her.

The two went inside and Remus flopped down in the doorway. His usual spot during meals, unless he had wandered off.

Fenris found focusing on his task difficult. The occasional peel of laughter reached him. Her laughter was a sweet sound and it made him smile. He hoped he would hear it more. The tension between them was over since the first incident was behind them. For weeks, she guarded her emotions around him. Things changed after being snowed in, but he knew they couldn't continue using each other. He should have tried harder to fight the attraction he felt toward her. What would things be like now?

He'd thought both dealing with the attraction instead of dancing around it would help them move past it. He'd known this was more than just a casual thing when he woke curled around her this morning. He watched her sleep, listening to the steady beating of her heart and enjoyed the soft flutter of her breath against his arm. He was certain the way she had sighed contentedly last night meant she'd thought it more than just a physical satisfaction.

Why did it upset him how easily she accepted his decision? She didn't remind him of Isabela before. Her indifference was unexpected after the passion he found below the surface. He tried and failed to push her from his thoughts. The way her eyes changed from dark purple to the color of midnight when she was angry. Or the way they seemed to sparkle when she laughed or smiled. The way she stopped just short of tucking her hair behind her ears. Or the way she had trembled when he kissed the tip of them.

The laughter died down but the man's carriage was still parked out front.

* * *

"Alright, what's going on? You've been distracted all evening?" Sean had just beaten her in the second game of chess. "You went out with someone to move cattle, knowing Jess and Harris would be here that very night."

"I thought some more experience would lessen some of the shit the old men would dish out."

Cara didn't want to tell him anything until she had to. If she was lucky they would find a way to get him home before anyone else had to know he was here.

"So, who is he?"

"He's stranded and working through the summer to get back home."

"There's more to it than that. Did something happen? Jesus, Cara. Did he force himself on you?"

"What? No, it was nothing like that."

"Then what was it like?"

"Look, I know you feel like you have to protect me, but it was mutual."

Sean paced the living room.

"He'll be gone by fall anyway so you can just relax." Cara wasn't certain he would be gone by then, but she hoped there was a way to get him home before winter hit.

"You need time to heal. You aren't ready for this yet."

Cara stood, put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You can stop right there. I know you care, but this is my life. I'm not 20 anymore. I raised a daughter for 24 years. It's up to me to decide when I'm ready, not you."

Sean raked a hand through his dark hair. "I just -- after Dan, you waited to date until you were ready, then you decided to wait until Grace was out of school, but you still need to heal from losing Grace."

"It's been five months. There are still plenty of bad days and plenty to remind me she isn't here." She waved at the photos on the wall, there were pictures of everyone, but there were more photos of Grace. "If I want to forget that pain for a short time and found someone who can accept that I'm not ready for serious, then you should be happy for me. It's done with anyway, he doesn't want to be tied down, and he's right. Once fall comes he'll be gone.

"What an ass! He just helped himself to a job, and extra benefits on the side, but can't show a little respect. Where is he?"

Cara knew how he felt and why. "I was a willing participant. He didn't 'take' anything. I'm a big girl. If I want to engage in a little intimacy without strings, why should you care?" Cara placed a calming hand on his arm. "Sean, I know you mean well, but this isn't high school. I don't need you sticking up for me. My reputation isn't at stake."

He covered her hand with his and let out a breath. "Maybe not, but that's what family does."

She gave his arm a squeeze. "When I need you to, I'll let you know."

Sean let out a defeated breath. "I just don't want to see you get hurt more. You barely held it together when Dan left."

Cara pursed her lips. "I was a lot younger. I was more upset about what a divorce would do to Grace, than losing him. It took me a long time to realize it was my pride that was hurt. That he made a fool out of me and I let him."

"You had Grace then, what keeps you going, now that she's gone?"

Cara hugged her arms over her chest. "She still does. I know she wanted me to find someone to share my life with. She'd been bugging me about it since she turned 18. Told me there was nothing holding me back now, but me. Just because she's gone doesn't mean she doesn't want the same thing for me now."

Sean pulled her into a hug. "We all want you to be happy. I want you to find someone, I just worry you might rush into something because you think it will fix what hurts."

Cara chuckled. "Have you met me? I embrace solitude and am the poster child for patience. It felt right to be impulsive. You're just peeved I didn't pick one of the guys you've been pushing my way for years."

Sean snorted. "I was beginning to think you hadn't noticed what we've been doing."

She shrugged. "I didn't want to make you and Leslie feel bad. It was sweet of you to try to set me up, but I wasn't ready then."

"What changed?"

"Honestly, I don't know. There's just something special about this guy. If time were on our side things might be different."

Sean held her out at arm's length. "You care about him, but he doesn't want anything serious. Don't let him take advantage."

"I don't think he would do that." She bit her lower lip. How to explain? She couldn't tell him she knew Fenris well enough to know he wasn't that kind of person. Of the people, she met and even dated, Fenris was the last person to just use someone in such a way.

"Maybe not, but you haven't known him long. Even Dan had us all fooled for years."

Cara sighed. Fenris was the furthest from Dan as he could be. He was honorable and loyal to a fault. Two things Dan knew nothing about.

Sean reached for his hat. "It's getting late. I'd best head out. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, and try to get into town more often."

Cara kissed his cheek. "Yes, dad." She grinned at the grunt he made.

Sean hugged her at the door and kissed her cheek. "If I don't see you in a week, I'll drive out and check up on you."

Cara rolled her eyes. "Such a waste of gas and time when a phone call is cheaper and quicker."

Sean ruffled Remus' head. "You keep her safe, boy."

Remus huffed and licked his hand.

* * *

Cara found Fenris in the barn repairing frayed halters.

"I brought you a plate as promised."

Fenris grunted a greeting but didn't look up.

Cara set the plate at the end of the bench. "Sorry, you had to wait so long for dinner."

"It is what it is. I can't walk freely around strangers."

Cara leaned her hip against the bench and crossed her arms over her waist. "No, I should have returned earlier. I didn't hold up my end of our bargain, meals on time are part of that."

Fenris tossed the harness to the side and grabbed another.

"Those can wait, eat up. My brother said it was worth the two-hour trip here and home."

Fenris met her gaze, his eyes widened, his brows softened. "Your brother?"

"Well, yeah. Who did you think it was? You've seen the pictures in the den, he's in nearly half of them."

"I -- it doesn't matter, you needn't put your life on hold while I'm here."

"Well, gee thanks, considering you decided to end things as quickly as you started them."

"I did not."

"Didn't you? But that's the way you work, isn't it? Just how long did Hawke wait before moving on?" Cara bit the inside of her cheek.

Fenris surged up from his seat, marking glowing in the dimly lit barn. "You know nothing about it." His green eyes bright with emotion, she swore she could see sparks flashing behind them.

She stood up straight, fists clenched at her side and held her ground. "Sounds like I struck a nerve. You walk away the moment things turn serious. You didn't give Hawke a choice, and didn't bother to ask how I felt either."

"A relationship now is reckless and inconsiderate."

Cara looked at her feet and let out a defeated sigh. He was right, but that didn't ease the ache in her chest ease any. Maybe if she'd known nothing about him before meeting him she could say it was just a physical attraction, but that wasn't the case. She knew him. He was just as the game portrayed him, the same pain sat behind those bright green eyes, etched the lines on his brow. In the weeks since he'd arrived, she found herself wishing to ease the suffering he still held on to.

Fenris cupped her jaw, raised her face to meet his gaze.

"I would spare you another person leaving, once you grow to care for them."

"Is it my heart you protect or your own?' She stepped away and made for the door. "Good night, Fenris." The ache in her chest tightened with each step she took away from him. She had her answers, nothing she could say would sway him, and it would be selfish of her to try to change his mind.


End file.
